Dragondimension Neptunia Super
by HeroicDragon62
Summary: It's been 60 years after Goku and Vegeta defeated Broly. After that fight new saiyans appeared and were almost as strong as them, but Goku and Vegeta had passed away, leaving these saiyans and a newly born Z-fighters to protect the earth until they disappeared due to a strange light. How will Gamindustri handle these warriors.
1. Prologe Part 1: New Heroes

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and story in general. There will be mistakes that I might oversee abit and will take some time for me to get use to this, so here is this weird story I have made for you all, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super or Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2. These series are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Idea Factory, Felistella, and Compile Heart, the only thing I own in this story are the OC's that I've created.**

Prologue: New Heroes

Fifty years have passed since the encounter with Broly. **(A/N: The one from the new Dragon Ball Super Movie not the one from the old Dragon ball Z Movie.)** It took everything that Goku and Vegeta had to keep up with Broly's monstrous power. The whole Earth was nearly torn apart due to the clash of pure power.

Eventually, they were able to beat broly just barely. Broly, his father and the soldiers with them left the planet, disappearing into space. After that raging battle of power. The Earth was left alone in peace, until new saiyans started appeared from nowhere. These new arrivals were almost as strong as Goku and Vegeta.

They all eventually became friends and they all learned and trained with each other, but all good things must come to an end. Goku and Vegeta soon had passed away, along with the rest of the Z-fighters, leaving these new saiyans and a newly born Z-fighters to protect the Earth from any opposing threat, but little did they knew that they would get involved with a great evil from a different dimension, whisking them into a brand new adventure.

-Beerus's planet- Sounds of clashing could be heard throughout the surrounding area, two young saiyans can be seen sparring with each other. They both had dark black hair and looked like they were in their teens. One had onyx eyes while the other had gold colored eyes.

The one that has onyx colored eyes wore a blue rope with sky blue flame design, a red gi shirt that was under a black vest with golden trimming with gray baggy pants, dark blue boots and red samurai gauntlets. This young saiyan is Aiden.

The other saiyan wore a red hoodie under his oranged colored gi shirt, orange gi pants and wore red wrist bands and belt. This one is called Jason, a close friend of Aiden.

"Man, you really have gotten stronger over these past days Jason!" Aiden said in a carefree tone. **(A/N: Sorry if this fight comes out terrible, I'm not go at writing or describing fight sequences.)**

"Of course I have, I'm not going to let you or anybody else become stronger than me." Jason said in a harsh tone, sending a fast but strong punch at Aiden.

"As expected from you Jason, but there's an important factor that you forgot." Aiden said while blocking the incoming punch.

"And what might that b-" Jason was interrupted by Aiden teleporting behind him and sending a hammer fist to his head.

"You won't be able to be stronger than anyone if your just using brute strength!"

Jason was then sent flying into a dead tree just below him, causing him to crash into it and going through it until he hit the ground, creating a crater coffered in smoke.

Aiden looks down into the smoking crater to see if Jason would get up, but he was rushed by someone approaching him from behind.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The person screamed, while preparing a powerful fist. This person wore a gi that was similar to Goku's gi, **(A/N: Goku's gi from Resurrection F.)** but the gi is red.

Aiden was able to block the person's fist with his left arm, just before it could make contact, then somebody else came in with a roundhouse kick. Aiden blocked the kicked with his free arm.

"You know it's rude to gang up on someone you two." Aiden said to the both of them.

"At least it gives us a chance to take you on." The first one said with confidence in their voice. "If thats how your going to face me, then bring it on!" Aiden Yelled, while push both people back.

"Heh" The second person laughed a little.

"What's so funny Rhyel." Aiden said to the now identified person named Rhyel.

Rhyel wore a blue gi shirt, white gi pants, red wrist bands, and black boots. Rhyel has dark brown skin, had black hair in a spiky mohawk, **(A/N: Just like Uub's hair style.)** and had dark brown eyes.

"You fell for it." Rhyel answered with a smile.

"WHAT!" Aiden yelled.

"DO IT NOW NOAH!"

Aiden looked up to see someone who was revealed as Noah, preparing a **'ki wave'**.

Noah is wearing a white gi, red boots and a red bandana with black wrist bands and a black tight shirt underneath his gi shirt. Noah's hair was a Jet black color and it is spiky and short, his eyes are a amber color, his skin is a lightish brown, and he has scars on his right arm and on top of his left eye.

"HAAAAAA!" Noah fired his **'ki wave'** right at Aidens direction. "Oh no, I have to get out of the way before that attack hits me." He was about to move until he felt someone grab him from behind, prohibiting him from moving out of the way.

"I'm not going to let you get out of the way Aiden." Rhyel made his grip strong so that Aiden won't be able to doge.

"Tch, AHHHHHH!" Aiden charged up to let out his aura. So he can loosen Rhyel's grip.

"GAAAHHHHH!" Aidens aura flared out, show a black and purple aura that resembles Goku black's aura.

"WHOA!" Rhyel screamed, making him lose his grip on Aiden. Aiden broke out of Rhyel's grip and set a elbow to Rhyel's stomach.

"GUUAAA!" Rhyel spat, after receiving the blow to his stomach. Rhyel was sent flying and was caught by the person who attack Aiden after he send Jason out.

Aiden nearly doged the **'ki wave'** before it could hit him, leaving the blast to hit the ground and make another crater.

After the ki wave made another crater, Jason came out of his crater and started to attack Aiden. Aiden was able to block every attack Jason had until the person who caught Rhyel join in on the attack.

They were able to keep Aiden on the defensive by attack him from both sides, until Aiden used the **'Instant Transmission'** he learned from Goku. 

Jason and the person punched each other in the face when Aiden used **'Instant Transmission'** to get out of the barrage. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" The person yelled at Jason, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOUR THE WHO WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION OF WERE YOU WERE PUNCHING AUSTIN!"

Both Jason and the now identified person named Austin started arguing, then started to fight each other. "Um." Aiden sweatdropped to the fight that was happening before him. Aiden decided to enter into their fight and break it up by pushing them back with ki blasts aimed at them.

They were blast back out of sight, landing in different areas. Aiden stood there, waiting for someone else to make a move until he heard someone chanting.

"KA." Aiden then notice what was being chanted. It was **'Kamehameha Wave'** , the signature attack of goku and the Turtle Hermit who taught goku the attack, or known as Master Roshi.

"ME." Aiden looked around to see who was charging up the attack, but to no avail.

"HA." Then, he was able to find who was charging the attack. It was Rhyel and with him was Noah who was preparing a **'Galick Gun'** , one of the attacks of Vegeta.

"ME." It was too late, there was no time to get out of the way. Aiden prepared himself by making a X formation with his arms to block the incoming attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rhyel fired the **'Kamehameha Wave',** along with Noah firing his galick gun. Jason and Austin teleported above Rhyel and Noah. They both fired their own attacks as well. Jason fired a **'Big Bang Attack'** , and Austin launching the Makankosappo. **(A/N: If you don't know what Makankosappo is. Makankosappo means special beam cannon or demon light cannon.)**

All of their attacks fused into one attack and hit Aiden directly. Destroying one corner of beerus's planet. When it died down, there was nothing but a long crater with smoke.


	2. Prologe Part 2: New Heroes

**A/N: Welcome to the second part of the prologue of DragonDimension Neptunia Super. I hope you all can enjoy this one. I'm going to be more descriptive for this one and avoid anymore mistakes. With that in mine, lets get on with the fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super or Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2. These series are own by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Idea Factory, Felistella, and Compile Heart. The only thing I own in this story are the OC's that I've created.**

Prologue Part 2: New Heroes

After the smoke cleared. Aiden was still floating above the crater that was made from the fused attack. Aiden had scratches and dirt all over his body and his clothes were torn.

"Man that was powerful, but not powerful enough to take me out." Aiden said, putting his arms down from the blocking position.

"Dang it, that wasn't enough!" Jason said.

"Now it's my turn!" Aiden yelled, preparing his own attack. Austin, Rhyel, Jason, and Noah prepared to take the blast head on.

Before he could start getting into position, a tall man with light blue skin and long white hair that points upward and a weird looking staff teleported in, making Aiden stop.

"Ok, that's enough." The man said in a calm manner.

"Oh come on Whis, I wasn't able to prepare my attack." Aiden said disappointed.

They all started back down to the ground. They all look at how much damage that the planet took.

Whis then sighs "I thought I told you all not to destroy parts of the planet, as a punishment. I'll make you all suits that weigh 787 kilos." Whis moved his staff at the five of them, his staff glowed and the suits had materialized on all five of them.

"Oh gosh, these suits are really heavy!" Austin said, hitting the ground due to being weighed down by the suit.

Whis brought his staff up to the sky. When doing so, the craters that were made were being reformed. Making the planet look like it didn't take any damage.

"Now moving onto the matter at hand." Whis turns around to look directly at the five.

They all payed attention to Whis after they slowly stood up. "You all are still thinking when your fighting instead of just moving." Whis said, giving them a harsh look. Just like a teacher would give their students if they didn't put any effort to their work.

"I know it's hard to achieve this, and Beerus never was able achieve this as well. The only one who was able to achieve this was Goku, and he needed someone to push him beyond his limits." Whis said, looking at a nearby pond.

After Whis talked with the five warriors, they went over to a table that was under a tree and Beerus the god of destruction was sitting there eating pizza.

'I wonder what would happen if Beerus ends up finishing all the food that the Earth has to offer.' Aiden whispers to jason.

Jason looks at Aiden and starts to think. 'I think it's better not to think about what would happen.' Jason whispered back.

"Oh, you're all finished with your training already." Beerus said. "Y-yes Lord Beerus." Rhyel said nervously.

"That's good, because if you all kept that up. You would have gotten dirt in my pizza, and we all know what will happen to you all if you did." Beerus said in low tone, making the five warriors stand up straight with fear.

"S-sorry Lord Beerus." Austin said, sweating with fear. "Anyways, I'm impressed at how all of you got strong in a matter of weeks." Beerus said.

"Almost reminds me of how Goku and Vegeta were like when they were still here training to become stronger." Beerus said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"But that doesn't mean that your all strong enough to face me again!" Beerus yelled.

Five warriors nodded, knowing what would happen if they disagreed with the Destroyer God.

"There's something I want to clear out on my Lord." Whis said. "And what is that Whis." Beerus said. Whis walks towards Beerus and whispered into his ear.

'I can sense that Aiden is close to breaking his limits.' Whis whispered. 'Wait, you don't mean that-' Beerus said before Whis cut him off. 'Yes, he's almost close to unlocking Ultra Instinct. But he's still thinking when he fights.' Whis said.

Beerus was shocked at what he was hearing. One of his warriors achieving something that he and the other Gods of destruction were never able to achieve except for Goku.

Beerus looks at the five warriors standing their confused and talking about what he and whis were talking about.

'Well, if that were to happen.' Beerus smiles. 'Then I will have someone worthy of calling my rival.' Whis then looks at the five warriors and clears his throat.

"Alright everyone, that includes the training for today." Whis said, and inreturn. He heard Aiden groan. "But I never got to show off my new technique." Noah looks at Aiden.

"That's a surprise." Noah said in a joking like tone. "You always steal other peoples techniques like Goku." Aiden looks at Noah.

"What's that supposed to mean, You also steal techniques as well." Aiden said. "Actually, he learned them not steal." Austin said.

Whis sweat drops to their conversation. "Anyways, we'll start continue your training tomorrow." Whis said.

Aiden nods. "Alright." Aiden said, disappointed that he never got to show his technique. The five warriors take off their suits so they can move freely and grab onto Whis so they can head back to Earth.

But as soon as Aiden was about to grab onto Whis, he notice that something was off. "Do you guys notice anything different." Aiden asked.

"No, nothing on this planet looks any different." Jason said, confused of why Aiden asked that Question.

"It's not the look, I just feel something off in the air." Aiden said in a serious tone. "Now that you brought it up, The air does feel a little weird." Rhyel said cautiously.

Before anyone could say anything else. A bright light comes out, blinding everything in sight.

When the light died down Whis and Beerus were meant with a shocking sight. The five warriors were gone.

"WHIS, WHERE DID THEY GO!" Beerus panicked.

"I-I don't know my Lord." Whis said in a shocked tone.

 **That's it for the Prologue. I hoped you enjoyed it, The bosses that you face in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2 will be slightly stronger in this story. So stay tune for Chapter 1 of Dragondimension Neptunia Super.**


	3. Chapter 1: What's a Gamindustri

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Dragondimension Neptunia Super. I will be bringing in old villains into this story, to make things interesting because our warriors are mad powerful. I will also be bringing in my own transformations for our main character, but they will only appear in later chapters. So stay tune for that and let's start this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super or Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2. These series are own by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Idea Factory, Felistella, and Compile Heart. The only thing I own in this story are the OC's that I've Created.**

Chapter 1: What's a Gamedustri

The only thing Aiden can see was darkness and something hard on his back. **'Where am I?'** Aiden asked himself.

He remembers there was a bright light and having the feeling of fading away from where he was.

Then he felt something touching his face and a voice. It was muffled but it started to become more clearer. "Please…" It was still a little muffled.

"Wake up…" That what else he heard from the voice. He started to open his eyes slowly. Aiden finds his friends above him along with two girls.

The first girl that was trying to wake him up had peachy blond hair with orange eyes, a wool sweater with sleeves separate to her sweater. She had wool boots with black stockings that had pink at the end, with a skirt that had a picnic like design. She also wore a choker, a purse, and a headband that were all black and had a **'C'** on them.

The other girl had brown hair, dark green eyes with two leafs in her hair and wore a blue coat that barely fits her. She also wore a black top with black shorts and blue boots. The noticeable thing about her jacket was that there were several phones attached on her jacket.

"Can you stand up mister?" The first girl said. "I'm a little sore, but yes I am able to stand." Aiden got up slowly due to his back being sore from lying down on the floor.

When he got up, he looked at where they were. The sky was shrouded with dark clouds and the sky was red. The place was trashed with seems to be broken games systems and yellow liquid that looked like lava. Aiden then spots something else. He sees a weird tower with a menacing eye on it in the distance.

' **Man that's terrifying.'** Aiden said to himself. "Excuse me." He turns around to see the Second girl taking to him. "Yeah." Aiden said in his usual happy tone.

"Can I get your name and how all of you got here." The girl said. "Okay, my name is Aiden and I'm guessing my friends told you how they are." They both turn around to see the other four nod.

Then the two look back at each other. "As of how we got here. I'm not really sure myself." Aiden said

"Alright then. My name is IF and this is Compa." IF moves her hand to the peachy blond haired girl.

"Nice to meet you two. Also, where in the world are we?" Aiden asks.

"You don't know? We're in the Gamindustri Graveyard that is in between the nations of Gamindustri ." IF said.

"Gamindustri...Graveyard ? What's a Gamindustri and Gamindustri Graveyard? Are they a type of food." Aiden said in a confused tone.

IF and Compa looked at Aiden in shock. **'How does he not know what Gamindustri and the Gamindustri Graveyard are, and did he confuse the two for food!'** IF asked her self. Questioning how stupid Aiden is.

Before IF could yell at Aiden for him being an idiot. Compa decide into jump the conversation to correct Aiden.

"Um mister Aiden. Gamindustri is the place we live in, and the Gamindustri Graveyard is a place that is barren. They're not a food." Compa said with a sweat drop.

"Oh, sorry for thinking that those two were food." Aiden chuckled while scratching the back of his head. Just like Goku.

Aidens friends face palmed at Aiden stupidity. "Anyways, why are you two here." Aiden asked. IF then comes in to answer his question.

"It's a long story." If then explains what has happened in the past three years while they started to walk around the Gamindustri Graveyard. Going from the disappearance of the CPU's, to the ASIC and to everyone believing that corruption is normal. As well as their plain to save the CPU's.

"That's about it." IF concluded. "Man you guys went through alot, and I thought we got it bad." Aiden said, surprised about the events that expired and muttering the last part to himself.

"We really hope that this sharicite will help us save the CPU's." Compa said worryingly. "Don't worry Compa, I'm sure that your plan will work and we'll all back you two up." Austin said to Compa.

"Thank you." Compa said cheerfully. "Yo guys, I can see something over there." Noah pointed at what he was talking about.

They all look over to see five girls tangled in wires. IF and Compa were shocked and started running towards the five girls.

"Wait, where are you two going!" Rhyel yelled to the two girls. Compa turns around and answered Ryhel. "Those five girls are the CPU's that IF talked about." The five warriors were shocked to hear that and followed the two girls.

"I wasn't expecting us to find the CPU's so easily." Jason said in a serious tone.

"Me neither." Austin replied. The seven of them all stop in front of them. "What happened to them." IF said. "What the heck is this." Noah said.

Then one of the girls that were tangled in the wires started to wake up slowly. She has purple and wearing a swimsuit that looks metallic. "Iffy...Compa…" The Girl then slipped into unconsciousness.

"Nep, snap out of it wouldja." IF said, but the girl didn't wake up. "No good, she's out cold and what is up with these wires." IF tried to remove the wires by force.

"Do not attempt to force them free by hand. Compa, please utilize the sharicite." A mysterious voice said.

"Whoa! Were the heck did that voice come from!" Aiden said surprised. "That was Historie, the oracle of Planeptune." IF said turning to Aiden.

"R-Right! It's somewhere in my handy dandy nurses pouch…" Compa looked around in her pouch to find the sharicite.

"I won't allow it!" Another mysterious voice said. Along with the ground shaking. "Kyaaaah!" Compa screamed. A giant robot appears with a black and sky blue colors with a skeleton like look with wings that has arrow keys in the center part of his wings and horns on his back. He was also wielding a battle axe that had blue blades and had game controller buttons and had a skull on It.

"Who are you! You better not get in our way!" IF yelled at the giant robot. "Hahahahahahahaha! For someone who would be crazy enough to travel here to the Gamindustri Graveyard...inconceivable! I am CFW Judge, I am one of the head leaders of the ASIC!" The robot said.

"This guy is already getting on my nerves." Jason said, clenching his fist. "For three long years...I've remained idle by for way to long. It's finally time for me to destroy…!" The robot yelled out.

' **Hearing him say that reminds me of Lord Beerus.'** Aiden thought to himself. "I don't get his problem, but it sounds like we have a fight on our hands. I'll handle him, so go save the CPU's Compa!" IF said to Compa.

"Y-You betcha!" Compa replied. "Please...Please wake up!" Compa held out the sharicite. "I'll help you out IF!" Aiden steps along side IF and gets into a pose of Goku's turtle hermit stance mixed with Vegeta's stance **(A/N: Vegeta's stance from the saiyan saga in DBZ.)**

"Thanks Aiden." IF said. "Yo guys you mind protecting Compa just in case." Aiden turns around to his friends. "You got it!" Noah replied.

The four warriors ran over to Compa to protect her from any threat that would disturb her from saving the CPU's with the sharicite.

The sharicite in Compa's hands started to glow a bright blue light. A girl with pink hair and a white swimsuit with a mix of pink started to wake up.

The girl slowly opened up her eyes. "Ah...urrgh…" The girl groaned. "Ge-Ge! Are you back with us." Compa said. **'That's an interestresting name.'** Noah thought to himself.

"Compa…? I...I…" The girl known as Ge-Ge? Said slowly. "I'm so happy you're alive! Let me get the other CPUs up too..." Before she can do what she said. IF was blown back by CFW Judge.

"Gaaaaah!" IF screamed, hitting the ground. "Weak! So pathetically weak! C'mon, make this fight more interesting for me!" CFW Judge yelled.

"IF!?" Ge-Ge? Said. "Gear!? Heh...Well, now I feel bad having you see me in this sorry state." IF said to Ge-Ge?

"So what's her name now." Rhyel asked. "I have no idea now." Noah replied.

"Iffy! Look out!" Compa yelled. They see CFW Judge lift up his axe preparing to attack. "If you won't make this fight interesting for me. Then parrish!"

CFW Judge brought his axe down to strike IF. IF closed her eyes and prepared herself until there was sound of something being caught.

IF slowly opened up her eyes to see Aiden holding the blade of the axe that was pointed at her on both sides.

"What in the-" CFW Judge was then interrupted with Aiden pushing CFW Judges axe back while making him fall over.

"Whoa! Mister Aiden is really strong!" Compa was taken back by Aidens strength. "What strength." Nepgear was taken back as well.

"Aiden how are you-" IF was cut off by Aiden. "It's hard for me to tell you, Guy's this Judge guy is pretty strong so be aware!" Aiden assured too his friends.

"Right!" The four warriors said getting into their own fighting stance. CFW Judge then slowly gets back up.

"Let me help out too! We have to buy time for the others to wake up and regain their strength." Compa said in a serious tone.

"I...I'll fight too!" Gear? Said. Gear then charges in bring up her weapon that looks like a mix of a sword and a gun. "Celestial Severance!" Gear? Yells.

She then hits CFW Judge with a hard strike of her weapon then strikes upward sending CFW Judge up in the air then starts shooting at him. She jumps up to meet up with him and moves her sword forward to stab him and a orange light then comes out. She immediately goes back to the ground leaving the CFW Judge paralyze and points her weapon at him. She then fired a laser that hits him dead center, creating a explosion.

The smoke clears to only show CFW Judge not having a scratch on him. "Is that it? Really!? Is that seriously all the strength that you have." CFW Judge was angered with this.

"Whoa! After all that, he's not even fazed!" Austin said. "Compa, aren't Nep and the others coming around yet!?" IF looked at Compa.

"Um...I don't think they're gonna be waking up anytime soon…" Compa told IF. "Perhaps the sharicite wasn't pure enough to awaken the CPU's, only…" Historie becoming quiet.

"You serious!? Then...there's nothing else we can!" IF was mad due to hearing this. "Again...I'm going to lose again N-No, no no no…" Gear? Starts to hyperventilate.

"This was nothing more than a waste of my time! I'll finish you all off now!" CFW Judge prepares to swing his axe.

"No! I...I'm completely powerless...Wait, maybe I can use what's left of the sharicites power to-" Then Gear? Sees one of the people that were with Compa rush in. It was Jason and Austin.

"Huh! What do you two think you can-gaah!" CFW Judge was punched in the stomach by both Jason and Austin. The two then turn their fists upwards, put their fists into an uppercut. They sent CFW Judge up into the air only for him to get sent dowards by Noah and Rhyel who teleported behind him.

"When did they get up their, and are they flying!" IF asked. "I have no idea Iffy." Compa turn to IF. Noah looks down to Aiden. "Aiden, take this guy out!" Aiden nods to Noah and goes into a charging position.

"W-What is he-" Gear? Was then cut of with Aiden screaming and a dark reddish aura surrounding him.

"KAIOKEN!" Aiden yells and rushes at CFW Judge.

 **That is it for Chapter 1 of Dragondimension Neptunia Super. I wasn't planning to make Chapter 1 this long, but all well. I hoped you liked chapter 1 and please stay tune for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 2: A Silver Lining of Hope

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Dragondimension Neptunia Super. I'll be putting in fusions to make the battle scenes much interesting. So they will be put in future chapters of the story and I will be putting in old characters from the DBZ series who disappeared for a while. Enough said, let's start the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super or Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2. These series are own by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Idea Factory, Felistella, and Compile Heart. The only thing I own in this story are the OC's that I've Created.**

Chapter 2: A silver lining of hope

"KAIOKEN!" Aiden yells. He rushes forward to CFW Judge and punches him directly in the face. He then does a backflip mid air and rushes back in and starts a barrage of punches and kicks that starts to push CFW Judge back.

Aiden then stops his assault and flies above CFW Judge and starts to fire a barrage of ki blasts that were locked on CFW Judge. The attacks hit their target and it created a explosion. Aiden then stops and fires a **Big Bang Attack.** The attack connects and creates a bigger explosion than the last one.

"WHAT IN GAMINDUSTRI IS HAPPENING!" IF said. Both surprised and scared of Aidens display of his power.

"T-T-There's s-s-so m-many e-explosions!" Compa said, trying to stay up due to the explosion making the whole ground shake.

' **I can't believe that one person can have this much power.'** Gear? Thought to herself with her eyes wide with shock.

The explosion dissipates to reveal CFW Judge laying down in a smoking crater. Aiden then snap vanished down to the ground and starts to prepare one more attack. He points his left arm into the air while his right did the opposite. He then moves his arms in a circle then he clasped his hands together and pointed his arms at the crater that CFW Judge was in.

"Crimson…" A red glow then appears right in front of Aidens hands. Aiden then pulls his hands back to leave the red glow floating in the air. "Star…" The red glow starts to grow until it became a size of a baseball. "CRUSHER!" Aiden then moves his arms forward with lots of force and the red glow then turns into a dark crimson color.

The glow then turns into a powerful bright beam, destroying everything in its wake. CFW Judge slowly gets up from his crater still a daze to the barrage of attacks Aiden gave him.

"Ugh...huh! What is that-" CFW Judge was then hit by the attack; Cutting him mid sentence. The blast could be seen going out off view and becoming larger in width and height. Leaving the area where CFW Judge was standing, to only be vaporized.

"WHOA!" IF was taken back by the power of the attack that Aiden released and tried to stand still due to the ground shaking more furiously than the last attack.

"AHHHHH!" Compa fell from the shaking but was caught by Jason. Jason then helps Compa back on her feet.

"T-Thank you." Compa said, a little shaken. "Your welcome." Jason replied with a small smile.

Noah, Rhyel, and Austin teleport in. Right next to Jason and Compa. "That must be that new technique he was talking about." Noah said. Surprised to see that Aiden has his own attack for once.

"WHAT THE GOODNESS!" Gear? Was almost blown back because she was close to Aiden when he fired his attack. Aidens attack starts to die down to only leave a long smoking crater. The smoke then dissipates to show CFW Judge all scratched and cracks all over his body.

Aidens Dark red aura then dissidisap. "Why...why...WHY YOU!" CFW Judge then charges at Aiden. Aiden then gets back into his stance. "Watch out!" Gear? Gets in front of Aiden and uses what was left of the sharicites power.

"What are you-Gaaaah! MY EYES...MY EYES!" CFW Judge drops his axe to cover his eyes form the light that was being emanated from the sharicite. The sharicite then shattered into shards after Gear? Used all of its remaining power.

"Did that work? Way to go Gear!" IF said to Gear? "Was...it...enough…? Ugh…" Gear? Then faints but she was caught by Aiden before she hit the ground.

"Huh? Ge-Ge!? Th-This isn't the time to pass out again!" Compa said in surprise. "What? Did she seriously lose consciousness now of all time!?" IF was also surprise.

"Oh no." Aiden said. "What's wrong?" IF asked. Aiden then looks at IF with a serious look. "Her life force is dangerously low. We need to get her treated and fast." Aiden said.

Compa goes over to Aiden to check Gear?. She finds out that Gears? Pulse was slowing down. "Unforgivable! I will not let you all escape. Once my retinal systems are back online, You'll all be dead!" CFW Judge said enraged.

"It's time to withdraw. Nothing more can be done here." Historie said. "You heard her, let's hurry up and get Gear out of here." IF starts running through where they entered in.

"Y-Yeah!" Compa replied and started to follow IF along with everyone else. Aiden puts Gear? On his back and follows his friends. They were able to get far away from CFW Judge and where the CPU's were held captive and came to a full stop.

"Looks like we were able to lose him." IF turns around to look at everyone. "That's good. If we stayed any longer, he might've would call for backup." Aiden said, still caring Gear? On his back.

"After all of that, the only one that we were able to save was Gear...Not to mention…" IF said with a sad look on her face.

"The Sharicitie shattered after Ge-Ge used all the power it had left…" Compa then had a sad look on her face as well.

"There's no other way we can help the CPU's without it…" Compa looks down to the grown. Silence falls amongst them.

"So how is she doing Aiden." Noah asked, turning around to look at Aiden. "She's doing fine for now." Aiden looked at Gear?.

"I am relieved to hear that and there is no reason to be hard on yourselves. You were able to save Nepgear and that is a critical accomplishment." Historie told them.

"I wish we could've done more, so what's next Historie?" IF asked. "Return to Planeptune. We need to treat Nepgear and let her rest. I also have a few questions for our new friends." Aiden chuckled nervously.

"I must also learn what happen three years ago, even if it's painful for her to recall." Once she said that, Gear? Started to glow.

"What the…" Aiden then finds himself caring a girl with long lilac hair and a sailor uniform. "What just…?" IF then turns to Aiden.

"She has the ability of HDD or Hard Drive Divinity. Which means she has the ability to transform." The five warriors looked at IF with shock.

"W-What." IF was embarrassed being the center of attention. "Just like how we are able to transform." Austin mumbled to himself.

"So what is her name exactly?" Rhyel asks. IF snaps out of her embarrassing moment and replies to Rhyles question.

"Her name is Nepgear but we prefer to her by her nicknames." IF said. "Nepgear…" Aiden said quietly to himself, looking at IF.

They all start to walk near an exit that showed a normal scenery of green grass and a blue sky with a mix of mountains off in the distance.

' **I got no idea what has expired here, but it seems like your going to be everyone's hope Nepgear.'** Aiden thought to himself.

Time skip one day later. Location: Planeptune.

Nepgear is seen walking down a hallway and enters into some type of meeting room. This room happens to be inside the Planeptune basilicom. She walks towards IF, Compa, the people that were with them in the Gamindustri Graveyard, and a little girl who has wings and was sitting on a book. This girl is known as Historie.

"G-Good morning…" Nepgear said with a tint of tiredness. "You're awake!" IF said happily. "Thank goodness, we all started to get worried." Compa said.

"Nepgear, how do you feel." Historie floats towards Nepgear. "I-I think I'm doing fine now. So, um...I'm really sorry." Nepgear looked down sadly.

"If anyone should apologize, it should be me. It was I who sent you five over to that battlefield." Historie said with a tint of guilt in her voice.

"Huh? N-No, I can never blame you. Besides, it all went south...because I was to weak…" Nepgear said.

' **Or it could have been the enemy that might've been to strong.'** Jason thought to himself. "It maybe sudden, but I must know what occured three years ago at the Gamindustri Graveyard." Historie had a serious face on.

"O-Of course…" Nepgear then explains what had transpired. How the the CPU's lose to this single opponent wielding a scythe.

"That's crazy. The five of you lost against to only one opponent?" IFs eyes wide in shock. "I can't believe the CPU's lost." Compa said.

"Can I ask two questions right now…? What has happened to Gamindustri after we lost and who they are? Nepgear asked, looking at the other individuals in the room.

"You did say it's been three years…" Nepgear looks back at Historie. "The situation is blek. ASIC, under the command of Arfoire, controls much of Gamindustri."

IF then walks next to Historie. "Disc burning, disc copying, and almost every kid in Gamindustri believes piracy as normal." Compa then joins in as well.

"In other words, everyone beliefs in ASIC, so the CPU's have gotten weak not having the power of faith." Compas expression turns sad.

"Making that one sharicite took us all three years…" Noah then looks down with his arms crossed.

' **I can't believe the situation here is this bad.'** Noah then looks back up to listen more on the conversation.

"With that said, the CPU's absence from their own nations, it's no surprise. We failed to rescue them…" IF said disappointed.

"We've also learned what the ASICs primary adjective is. They're trying to revive the Deity of Sin. At the rate our world is declining, they may achieve what want." Historie said.

"But is there anyway we can stop them." Nepgear said, almost sounding like she lost all hope. "Yes. There is yet one way. That way is you Nepgear...Along with the other CPU Candidates." Historie's expression changes into one with hope.

' **And that you have beings that have the ability to destroy galaxies and more on your side.'** Jason said to himself.

"Wait, me? And...I'm not the only CPU Candidate." Nepgear was surprised to hear this. She never thought there were others like her.

"Correct, As you know, only the CPUs and CPU Candidates can receive the power of shares. If you gather enough shares, ASIC and those who are affiliated with them should weaken." Historie said.

Nepgear then thinks to herself. Her expression then turns into doubt. She starts telling herself won't be able to do this. That she won't be able to do this. Aiden then walks over to her. Nepgear notices and looks at Aiden.

"Don't doubt yourself, you have the ability to do this. Even if you don't know it yourself, you have the ability to overcome your enemies and do what is right." Aiden quietly tells Nepgear.

"T-Thanks." Nepgear said. "But how are we supposed to gather any shares. ASIC is much faster then we are able to reclaim." IF asked Historie.

"Good point...Even the people probably know that the CPU's that they believed in lost by now…" Compa said.

"In that case, we could request the aid from the Mascots that reside in the four nations." Historie told the both of them.

"Wait...Mascots?" Austin said. "Like...Game mascots?" IF was as confused as Austin. "Created from the ancient Goddesses, They oversee balance and order of our world." Historie said.

"That is to say, they preside over their individual nation and remain neutral to all else." Austin nods his head, understand the role of the mascots.

"When needed, They will stand by the CPU's and rid the world of the influence of evil." Historie concludes.

'That almost sounds like what we do almost every day.' Rhyel whispered to Austin. "I had no idea that the mascots existed..." Compa said.

"Indeed, even I don't know where the mascots are located." Historie told Compa. "I've been researching for where the Planeptune Mascot is, but to no avail." Histories expression turns serious once more.

I will inform you all once I find something that relates to where the mascot resides. In the meantime, Please regain the shares of Planptune." Historie said.

"This will also help Nepgear regain her combat ability." Historie noted. "I still have my second question that I haven't gotten answered." Nepgear said.

"Oh, my apologizes Nepgear. You five may introduce yourselves." Historie looks at the five warriors.

"Hi, my name is Aiden and these are my friends. Noah, Austin, Jason, and Rhyel." Aiden said in a carefree tone.

"Nice to meet you all." Nepgear said. "Now that introductions are out of the way, It's time for some explaining about where we come from." Austin said.

"Huh?" Nepgear was confused. "When you were out, we asked about where they came from. Aiden said it was better off if you were awake to listen with us." IF explained to Nepgear.

"Oh." Aiden goes to a nearby chair and sits down. "Now where should I begin, I think it's better off if I explain everything from the very beginning." Compa comes up to Aiden.

"Why do we need to start from the very beginning mister Aiden." Compa asked curiously. "It's because you'll be confused with everything that I would say and not explain everything else."

"Oki-doki!" Compa said. "Okay, so it started off like this…"


	5. Chapter 3: Resolve of a Candidate Return

**A/N: Sorry about releasing chapter 3 really late. I had some stuff to do and I was thinking on what to do on the story as well as getting some rest. Anyways, that's enough rambling from me. t's time to start Chapter 3 of Dragondimension Neptunia Super.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super or Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2. These series are own by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Idea Factory, Felistella, and Compile Heart. The only thing I own in this story are the OC's that I've Created.**

Chapter 3: Resolve of a Candidate Returns

Aiden, Noah, Jason, and everyone else are seen walking down the streets of Planeptune after Aiden explained where he and his friends came from and the events.

 _Flashback:_

 _Aiden was explaining that himself and his friends might've been teleporter from their universe to Gamindustri, seeing that they can't sense their other friends_ _ **(A/N: They will be introduced later in the story.)**_ _As well as explaining everything that happen in their universe as well. From the saiyans to Frieza, the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Goku and piccolo fighting Raditz and the other surviving saiyans that came a year later. The events of Namek and Goku going super saiyan and defeating Frieza. The androids and Cell to Majin Then everything else that happened after the fight between Goku and Beerus._

 _The four natives of Gamindustri were incredibly shock. Learning that there are beings that have the power to not only destroy worlds, but galaxies and more beyond that. Then learning about the multiverse and the Gods of creation and destruction. Even the Omni Kings themselves, Zeno and Future Zeno._

" _It had never crossed my mind. In my whole life time, I never knew that beings that you had described would exist. I will check if everything that you had explained is true." Historie said._

" _That's kinda hard to believe but after watching the display of power that you showed at the Gamindustri Graveyard. I don't even know what to say anymore." IF remembering the damage Aiden had caused._

" _I didn't know that you had friends that were this powerful Mister Aiden." Compa said. "I know right and it feels weird to be called mister. Just call me by my first name." Aiden scratching the back of his head._

" _Okie dokie." Compa replied sweetly. Nepgear was completely confused and scared. Learning that there were beings that have the power to rival...No, having power that is beyond the CPU's. The thought of beings that were much stronger than the CPU's and the opponent that they faced and lost too, Completely scared her._

 _Aiden notice the expression on Nepgear's face and wanted to talk to her, but left her alone._ _ **'It's best off if I give her some time to herself.'**_ _Aiden having a concerning look on his face._

" _I guess we should be going now." Aiden said and turns around walking to the a elevator. His friends then follow him._

" _You three coming!" Compa walked over along with IF. Nepgear snapped out of her shock and rushed over to them._

 _End of flashback:_

"We're here." IF said, stand in front of a door that lead into a building. "Here where?" Austin asked.

"We're at the guild, it's a place where we get quests from all over Gamindustri. We take an assignment, we complete it and report the results, then we get paid. Simple as that." IF answered Austin."

They walked into the building to find the place was almost empty. "This place is nearly empty." Noah looked around.

"It's probably due to the ASIC having much control of Gamindustri." IF saidCompa then walks up to a desk that has someone doing some paperwork.

"Hello, we would like to sign up for fun work please." Compa asked sweetly. "Wow, just one work order. Not surprising really, let's see…" IF reads the work order.

'Quest overview- Defeat all Dogoos that have been overpopulating within Virtua Forest. Reports of travelers being ambushed by herds of Dogoos. Terminate any Dogoo you come in contact with.

"Well...This will do perfectly." IF looked up after reading the quest. "Virtua Forest is really close to us and the Mister Dogoos aren't hard enemies to defeat." Compa said.

"A-Alright, But...am I really ready for this? Nepgear asked. "You'll be alright Gear. Now let's head over to Virtua Forest." They all started to walk out until Aiden realize something

"Wait, what's a Dogoo." Aiden asked. "Their just slime with a dog face." IF summed it up.

Few minutes later. They all then came up to see a Forest that looked somewhat futuristic. "Here we are." IF said. They walked into the forest to start their quest. They wandered around, slaying any monsters that got in their way until they had spotted a pair of Dogoos.

"So those are Dogoos huh? They look adorable!" Aiden was fond with the Dogoos look.

"They may look cute, but they're still monsters. Are you guys ready." IF pulled out her twin qatar's and gets to a fighting stance.

"Yep!" Compa then pulls out her weapon that was a giant syringed. The four warriors besides Rhyel had a cold chill going down their backs.

"Y-Yeah." Nepgear then pulled out what appeared to be a sword hilt. The hilt then shot out a beam and the beam then turned itself into a blade.

Aiden then got to his fighting stance along with his friends. Suddenly a shine of light appeared from Aidens hands. The light died down to show Aiden holding two tomahawks in his hands. The two tomahawks blade were almost the size of an axe and had a galaxy design on the blades and had a blade on the top. The handle of the tomahawks are a darkish blue and had a design of a dragon at the end.

"Lets go!" Aiden then runs at the Dogoos and starts slicing and throwing his tomahawks at the Dogoos along with everyone else attacking the other ones.

Each and every Dogoo that was slain, turning into nothing but code. "Whew, I'm done over here...how about you guys." Aiden turns to look at his friends.

He sees Jason and Austin kicking a Dogoo out of existence while Noah and Rhyel used ki blasts to obliterate the other ones. Aiden turns to his right to see Compa, IF, and Nepgear finishing the other ones.

"We're all done over here!" IF replies. They all regroup and spot one last Dogoo shaking in fear and didn't make a single move.

"So, who wants to take this one out." Austin walks up to attack the Dogoo, but stopped when the Dogoo started to howl what it was called.

"Dogoo...dogoo!" it repeated. Suddenly more Dogoos started to come out from different parts of the forest.

"Um...I feel like we should be stopping this." Noah said. More Dogoos started to appear until there were about fifty Dogoos sitting in front of the group.

The Dogoos then start to pile on top of each other and look like they were all starting to merge together.

"yep...I REALLY FEEL LIKE WE SHOULD STOP THIS!" Noah claimed. "Nah, I want to see what happens next." Aiden looked at noah. Noah then gives the famous "eh." in reply to Aidens comment.

All the dogoos stopped merging and became one Giant Dogoo. "DOGOO...DOGOO!" The Giant Dogoo said.

"WHOA! ALL THE MISTER DOGOOS BECAME ONE GIANT MISTER DOGOO!" Compa yelled in shock. The Giant Dogoo jumps and tries to crush the group. They all moved out of the way and the Giant Dogoo had landed, creating a crater from beneath it.

"Whew, if that thing landed on us we could've been pancakes by now." Aiden looking at the damage the Giant Dogoo made.

The Giant Dogoo turns around and moves to attack the group. "DOGOO...DOGOO!" The Giant Dogoo rushes at the group, but Noah rushed towards it and kicks the Giant Dogoo a couple of feet in the air. The Dogoo then landed on its back and got back up to prepare for another attack.

"Wow, I'm impressed that thing handled that type of kick from Noah." Austin said. "Hey Gear, I think this is a good time to go HDD!" IF said to Nepgear.

"Huh!" IF turns to Nepgear who is in shock at what she had said. "You know, Hard Drive Divinity. HDD. You haven't used it after being saved Give it a shot!"

"U-Uh okay." Nepgear focuses on activating her HDD, but nothing happens. "H-Huh!" Nepgear was surprised that she couldn't access her HDD. The Giant Dogoo charges at Nepgear but was stopped by Aiden throwing both of his tomahawks at it.

"Huh!? Nepgear, what's wrong!" IF was confused for why Nepgear didn't transform. Nepgear too was confused on why she wasn't able to transform.

Nepgear was starting to shake uncontrollably and can hardly stand up. "I-I'm to scared!" Nepgear falls onto her knees and tears start to form from her eyes.

"IF! That was not cool!" Aiden turns around to look at IF with a look of anger in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know alright! Lets just beat this thing up!" IF gets back into her battle stance.

Everyone else rushes to them and got into their stances to get ready for the fight with the Giant Dogoo. Nepgear slowly gets back up and gets into her stance still being scared. The Giant Dogoo hops forwards towards the group and attacks.

Aiden then recalls his tomahawks and puts them away and rushes forward. He then starts a **'Meteor Crash'** combo on the Giant Dogoo and fires a small barrage of ki blasts.

The Giant Dogoo flinched in pain but was still capable to fight. IF rushes in and slashes with her qatar's and jumps back after slashing at the Giant Dogoo. IF points her right qatar to the ground and raises the qatar up to the sky and yells **'Demonic Inferno!'** A pillar of fire appears and engulfs the Giant Dogoo

The pillar of flames soon dissipated to show the Giant Dogoo all burnt up and a daze. The Giant Dogoo then snaps out of this daze and gets a hit on IF. IF flinched, Austin and Jason go in and attack the giant at both sides. Rhyel flies up and does an axe kick right on the Giant Dogoos head.

The attacks didn't have any affect this time. The Giant Dogoo uses the power of the attacks and sent it back at its enemies.

"This thing doesn't know when to quit." Jason said, recovering from the attack. Austin and Rhyel recover as well and join up with Jason. The rest of group joins them as well with Nepgear still shaking in fear.

Aiden charges up and lets out his aura and snap vanish right in front of the Giant Dogoo. Noah too charges up and releases a sky blue colored aura and rushes towards Aiden and the Giant Dogoo.

Compa was giving them support by using her needle as some sort of gun. IF pulls out her Beretta M9 from her holster and helped out with the support and somehow not hitting Noah. Aiden starts a fury of heavy strikes and then snap vanishes behind the Giant Dogoo and kicks the monster towards Noah. Noah jumps forward and kicks the Giant Dogoo into the air.

Noah follows the Giant Dogoo and sends a drop kick that was infused with ki and the Giant Dogoo gets sent to the ground. The Giant Dogoo was angry and makes its way towards Compa, IF, and Nepgear.

Nepgear rushes at the monster still being scared. She slashes at the monster and starts a mirage dance. Nepgear finishes the move and the Giant Dogoo soon turns into code. Compa and IF run over to Nepgear along with the rest of the group.

"Man that Dogoo gave us a hard time than I thought it would." IF puts away her qatar's. "Yeah it really did and I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier ago." Aiden apologizes.

"It's alright, but I should be the who should apologize. I'm the one put Gear in a tough spot." IF said with guilt in her voice.

"It's alright IF, I should be the one who should apologize. I wasn't able to go HDD after all." Nepgear mutters the last part.

Aiden looks at Nepgear with a sad look but shakes it off. Still, he can't deny what she is feeling right now. **'I really need to talk to her.'** "Anyways, lets go turn in this quest before any other monsters start showing up." IF starts walking back to the entrance of the dungeon along with Compa.

Noah and everyone else follows IF and compa. Nepgear starts to walk and then catches up Aiden with Nepgear and starts to walk alongside her. "How you holding up Nepgear." Nepgear looks at him with a smile that he can tell is kinda forced. "I-I'm alright, I'm just a little shaken that's all."

"It's alright to tell me if you want to, but if your to touchy on the subject then I want force you to tell me." Aiden shows a little smile. Nepgear soon shows a little sad look and says "I-I'm just scared, scared about what will happen if the ASIC has absolute control over Gamindustri and I'm worried about my big sister." Aiden puts on a straight face.

"I know that feeling, to have the feeling of something bad is gonna happen and to feel like you can't do anything. I've know that feeling all to well for a long time." Nepgear hears a faint tint of sadness in his voice after he said that.

Nepgear couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. "Anyways, we won't let those guys take over Gamindustri and I promise we'll save your sister." Aiden smiles. Nepgear gets flustered by his smile. "A-Alright."

The Planeptune Basilicom:

The group has return back to the basilicon after completing their quest and turning it into the guild. Now they have return back to the Basilicom "Oh, your all back. I was able to locate the Planeptune Mascot." Historie told them. "Wait really, that's sweet." Aiden said.

"Yes, the mascot seems to be hibernating within the Virtua Forest." Aiden said. "We were already there, but at least it isn't in any far away place. Let's go!" IF said.

"..." Nepgear was silent. Compa notices this and goes to check on Nepgear. "Ge-Ge, are you okay?" Compa asked in worry. Nepgear snaps of her thoughts. "H-huh." Nepgear was snapped out of what she was thinking about "Oh, I'm alright." Nepgear said.

"Okay, if you say so…" Compa said, still with a tint of worry in her voice. They soon walk out of the basilicom and head back towards the Virtua Forest.

Virtua Forest Depths: 

The group has gone deeper into the virtua forest in search for the Planeptune Mascot. They all have entered apart of the forest that looks like it would be in some type of movie. There was lots of water everywhere and the sky was covered by huge trees. The trees roots were connected to the water and was risen up a little where you can see the roots.

"So this is where the mascot is?" Aiden asked. "Seems like it." Austin answered. "Where should we look first?" Compa asked. They all started to think until they notice something unusual with one of the monsters within their area.

"Uh...guys, what is up with that monster. It's acting kinda strange." Rhyel commented. IF expects the monster and pulls out her qatars. "Everyone get back!" IF yelled. The that was in front of them had a dark aura and started to transform.

"H-Huh, did it just-" Nepgear was cut off by IF. "I knew it…" IF had a serious look on her face. The monster looked much different and was looking at them with red eyes and with a purplish type silver aura surrounding it.

' **Wait, is that…'** Aiden wasn't able to finish due to the monster rushing right at them along with some other monsters as well. "What the goodness is happening." Nepgear asked, still in surprised of what the monster pulled off.

"This is what happens to a monster if it gets influenced by the Deity of Sins's power and the Shares that the ASIC has." IF begins to explain. "When any monster is influenced by that power, they will transform into a much vicious form like this monster right here."

"It's called going viral!" Compa summed it up. **'So that's how it changed, but it doesn't explain why it's emanating this familiar ki.'** Aiden thought.

The monster let out a loud roar and rushed at them along with the other monsters. Some of the other monsters turned viral as well and let out a loud roar. "Get ready!" IF said. IF, Compa, and Nepgear summon their weapons and got ready along with the five warriors.

Jason is the first one to attack and when he hit the viral monster, the monster tanked the attack but still took some damage.

"Wow, you weren't kidding on them being stronger when they into this viral state." Jason said. The monster then returns the favor and attacks Jason. Jason was able to block the attacks, but he got some scratches from the attack.

Ryhel and Austin charges at the other monsters and easily takes down the ones that are not in the viral. "Me and Austin can handle the others, You guys can handle the ones that are viral." Rhyel turns around and uses a ki blast on another pair of monsters.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Aiden said and rushes at the viral monsters along with Compa, IF, and Nepgear who have summoned their weapons.

Aiden kicks one of the viral monsters that looks like a flower, but it has a face and legs. He than follows it and gives it an uppercut. The monster went several feet in the air to only get blasted into code. Another viral monster comes rushing at him to only be smitten by Nepgear's beam sword.

"Thanks Nepgear." Aiden said with a smile. Nepgear nods shyly and brings her guard back up to prepare for another attack. Aiden gets into his battle stance until he notices something at the corner of his eye.

"I need some help over here!" IF shouted, slashing several viral monsters. Compa runs over to give her support. Aiden and Nepgear run over to them to give their support as well. Aiden summons one of his tomahawks and throws it at some of the viral monsters and makes quick work of them.

"Thanks." IF said and Aiden nods, more viral monsters start to show up. Noah sends one of the monsters that he was fighting at the other monsters that were surrounding Aiden and the girls.

"Okay, I think it's time to wrap this up." Aiden charges up ki within his left hand and makes a swipe motion. Suddenly, several trails of smoke come from the left and all the way to the right with small explosions.

The smoke clears to show all the monsters that were surrounding Aiden and the girls were gone. Austin, Jason, Rhyel and Noah finish off there batch of viral monsters with ki blasts.

Nepgear, Compa, and IF had a sweat drop and were giving Aiden a funny look. "What? Do I have something funny on my face." Aiden points to his face. "N-no that's not it, i-it's just that you-" Nepgear was cut off by IF, who was about to finish Nepgear's sentence. "It's just that you overdid it." IF concluded. Aiden makes an **'I'm sorry'** face.

"Anyways, now with that over with. Let's get back to looking for the mascot." IF walks to go search for the mascot. Compa follows along with everyone else. "Well...let's get going Nepgear." Aiden says "R-right." Nepgear walks with Aiden.

 **-10 minutes later-**

"Did any of you guys find anything yet!" Jason yelled, floating up in the sky. "Nope, no luck yet!" Noah yelled back. Rhyel and Austin are slaying some monsters around the area just in case that they don't get into another fight.

"With all of these mister monster all over this dungeon, I don't think we will be able to find the mascot at this point." Compa said. Jason then comes landing right in front of Compa who was with Aiden, Nepgear, and IF. Jason walks over to Aiden to see Aiden having a conversation with IF and Nepgear.

"Yo Aiden." Jason said to Aiden. Aiden turns around and replies with "yeah?" Jason puts his right arm on Aiden's right shoulder and says "We need to talk alone." Aiden gets serious and says "You notice." Jason and Aiden walk away, leaving a confused IF and Nepear.

"What do you think, Do you think it's **them** or **him**." Jason asked. "I'm not sure Jason, I destroyed **him** and there was no activity from **them** either. So we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Aiden replies.

"Your right, well…we should get back to looking for that mascot." Jason cracks a smile. Before Aiden can say anything, Noah started to yell. "Guys! I think I found the mascot!" Everyone rushes over to Noah and sees a statue on a pedestal right in front of some type of old shrine or tomb.

"Is that really it?" IF asks. "I believe so." Noah replied. "Huh….? Someone's already here." Compa points to someone in some type of mouse costume and they were holding a gold and black metal pipe.

The person raises the pipe and strikes at the mascot. "What the goodness!? Please stop!" Nepgear ran over to the person. "Huh? Who are you eight? You all better stay out of my way kids." the person snapped.

"Likewise missy! What are you doing to the mascot!?" Compa snapped back. "Whoa." Jason said. "Uh, destroying it, what does it look like I'm doing. It's orders from the ASIC. They're a nuisance." The person said in annoyance.

"Your a member of the ASIC." IF questioned. "She is giving that fibe." Austin said.

"Heh, I got no reason to explain myself to you brats, but...All right, listen up!" The person yelled with confidence. "I am Linda! I am a proud and mighty member of the ASIC's front-line infantry and don't you forget it!" Rhyel then gives her a unimpressed look. "So your just one their expendable underlings?" Linda slowly starts to show an angry look.

"Definitely an underling." Nepgear agrees. "Miss Underling is definitely a underling." Compa adds on. Linda then explodes with anger. "WHAT! Where do you three get off calling me an underling, huh!?" Rhyel then cracks a grin and says "You did say you are a proud and mighty member of the ASIC'S front-line infantry." Linda was left awestruck

"Rhyel is right, so beat it underling." IF tells her. "Can you please move out of the way, Miss underling?" Compa asks. "If she is an underling, maybe i can fight her…" Nepgear says. Linda then loses it. "Ugh, Underling this and underling that! I just have it with you brats!" Linda raises her pipe weapon and points it at the group. "Your all gonna get it now! I'll make you pay for calling me an underling!"

Linda then rushes at Nepgear and hits her several times. "KYAAAAA!" Everyone was taken back that Linda targeted Nepgear. "Wow, how is she that powerful." IF questioned. "Maybe it's because the ASIC has more shares in this area?" Compa answered.

Linda then rests her pipe on her shoulder. "Hah! It seems that you were all bark and had no bite. Now to finish you all, starting with…" Linda looks at everyone and looks back at Nepgear. "You." Linda points her pipe at Nepgear and raises it to strike Nepgear.

"Eep" Nepgear started to shake in fear. Noah, Austin, Jason, and Rhyel were gonna make a move until they sensed a unnerving surge of power emanating off of Aiden and his hand balled up into a fist.

"Um, I really didn't do anything so…" Nepgear was losing her composure. Linda brings her Pipe down for her strike. IF was about to get in the way until she felt a powerful breeze past by her, making her halt. Then there was a sound of metal being caught and crushed. Nepgear sees Aiden standing right infront of her with his left arm holding Linda's metal pipe.

She was about to ask if he was hurt, but she stops because she starts to see a green aura slowly emanating and sees that his hair suddenly spiked up.

"Yo, you okay Nepgear." Aiden says with his voice bordering between calmness and anger. "Yes I'm alright, but are you okay? Why did you save me like that...I'm not even caring my own weight..." Nepgear said out of worry and confusion.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that your all right." Aiden said with Linda struggling to get her weapon out of Aiden's grip. "I...I...I don't understand!" Nepgear was about to break down. "Nepgear, I really hate seeing people getting hurt. Especially if they're my friends, I know we haven't known each other for awhile but I do care for you as a friend." Aiden looks back at Nepgear and smiles.

Nepgear was taken back. "Aiden…" Linda then grows a disgusted look on her face. "Yuck! Enough with that sappy friendship stuff or something like that. If you guys keep doing this, I have the pleasure of beating you up!" Linda yells.

Aiden then turns around with his face all covered in shadows and with two glowing gold colored eyes and stares directly at Linda. Linda suddenly gets a cold chill down her back. "You dare try to hurt Nepgear and get away with it…I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Aiden then sends a punch from his right arm directly into Linda's right cheek and sends her flying near the end of the platform they were standing on.

Linda gets back up and looks at Aiden with an angry look. "YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Linda yells back. Aiden then moves to his left and give Linda a serious stare. Like the one that Goku gave Frieza all those years ago.

Nepgear slowly stands up. **'I'm scared, but I have to fight...I have to become stronger, If I don't...everyone will be in pain...'** Nepgear tells herself. "I WILL FIGHT AS WELL!" Nepgear looks up with determination glowing in her eyes. Aiden looks back at Nepgear. "Nepgear…" Aiden says. Aiden grins at Nepgear and turns back at Linda and gets into his stance.

IF walks over to Nepgear. "Atta girl! Nice to see that you got your confidence back Gear. Now then…" If then kisses Nepgear and suddenly Nepgear started to glow. IF slowly backs up. Aiden turns around to see Nepgear shining brightly and senses that her power has risen. Metalicaly parts start to form on Nepgear and switches to the white swimsuit she had back in the Gamindustri Graveyard. Her hair then switches to pink and she gains wings right on her back. The light dies down to show Nepgear in her HDD form.

"Wow…" Aiden says in amazement. "W-what the heck!? Your a CPU!" Linda was surprised about this development. Nepgear floats over to Aiden and floats next to him. She gives him a nod and Aiden nods back. Aiden charges up his green aura and lets out an angry scream that almost sounds like it's mix with a roar of a oozaru. "Even if you are a CPU and have a monster-like friend, doesn't mean anything! I'll take you both on!" Linda brought her now broken pipe and ran at Nepgear and Aiden.

Nepgear brought her gunblade up and fired some lasers at Linda. Linda winced in pain and got into a defencive stance. Aiden then rushes at Linda and sends heavy strikes at her pipe. Linda blocked the strikes until she couldn't anymore. Aiden uses **'Instant transmission'** to get behind her and sends a back kick to her back. "GAH!" Nepgear flies at Linda and slashes her with her gunblade. Nepgear follows the attack with **'Mirage Dance'**. She twirls and slashes until she finishes the move with one more powerful slash.

Aiden rushes right back at Linda and drop kicks her. Linda slowly recovers and attacks Aiden. Aiden parries and dodges her attack to only counter with stronger strikes. Aiden kicks Linda right in the gut and sends her flying back at Nepgear again. "HYAAAA!" Nepgear then slashes Linda back and sending Linda down for the count.

"Aaaaah! That's so not fair! You transforming and stuff and your boyfriend getting all mad and stuff with that op strength!" Linda said in disappointment.

"Wait, WHAT!" Nepgear turned red. Aiden goes silent due to what Linda said. Nepgear ignores her embarrassment and gets serious again. "I'll spare your life if you leave now in peace." Nepgear said. Noah yells out "Yo Nepgear! I know your being all kind hearted and stuff right now, but that was a bit to much!" Nepgear looks back. "Really! Goodness me I'm sorry." Nepgear apologizes.

"Would you stop ignoring me! I got a job to do you know!" Linda was furious. Linda walked over to the mascot with what little strength she had and was about to strike it. "No, wait!" Nepgear yelled. "Why should I listen to you!? Urrrryah!" Before she could hit the mascot, Aiden caught Linda's pipe with his right hand. "Oh you got to be kidd-GAH!" Aiden hits Lindra right in the gut again and she soon falls unconscious.

Aidens green aura disappears and his hair relaxes and returns to its original style. His eyes soon revert back to his onyx eyes and sighs. "Phew, if i didn't intervene right then and there. The mascot would have been shattered." Aiden says in his carefree tone.

"Yeah, let's check on mascot and I'm gonna have to ask you what all of that was about." IF said to Aiden. "I guess I'll look forward to it." They all walk over to the mascot, to only be met with an awkward silence standing over a small statue.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Jason asked. Compa goes ahead and touches the mascot until it started to glow a purple light. "Compa? What did you just do?" Austin looks towards compa. The glowing light leaves the statue and starts to form a glowing purple ball of light floating over the statue. "Greetings CPU Candidate." The glowing purple light said.

"Huh?" Nepgear was confused how this light was talking. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am this nation's Mascot. Thank you for protecting my body while I was asleep..." The Planeptune Mascot said with gratitude. "U-um, so...are you okay? I mean, you did take a serious strike to you body…" Nepgear said with concern.

"Okay is not quite accurate, but in a sense. I am alright" The Planeptune Mascot said. "Here, I will grant you the power that I have." The Planeptune Mascot creates another glowing purple light that moves and fuses with Nepgear. " Goodness...So this is the power of a nation's Mascot." Nepgear was surprised by how much power the Mascot possesed.

"CPU Candidate, I do not know what has transpired since I started my long slumber...But I have faith that you will my power for a just cause." Once the Mascot finished, It soon vanished into thin air. "Huh? Just like that, the mascot just vanishes. Man, if Aiden didn't get in the way, the mascot would have been destroyed completely." IF said. Aiden grins at IF's comment.

"Oh, no fair! Why does Iffy and Aiden get to be all lovey dovey with Ge-Ge! Compa was jealous and earned an expression of shock and embarrassment from IF and Aiden. "WHAT!" Both Aiden and IF yelled.

"N-No, that's now how it was you idiot! Um, oh! Let's hurry up and report back to Historie!" IF stammered. "Y-yeah, let's head back you guys." Aiden stammered as well. Everyone follows, but Nepgear was slowly walking behind the rest of them and put her right hand on her chest.

"What was that feeling I felt?" Nepgear remembers what Aiden said when he got in the way of both her and Linda. She starts walking a bit faster so she doesn't be left behind. But the feeling she had, she would wonder about it later.


	6. Chapter 4: Onward to Lastation

Chapter 4: Onward to Lastation

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

Everyone returned to the basilicom after they had secured the mascots power. Aiden walks towards the group **(Including Historie)** after cleaning up and fixing the tears in his clothes.

"It is good news to hear that you have obtained the power of our nation's Mascot. However…" Historie pauses and IF continues her sentence. "We now know that ASIC is aware of the mascots." Jason soon makes a comment.

"Then we shouldn't stall around for way to long. We have to get to the mascots before the ASIC do." Noah turns to face Historie. "So where are we heading to for the next Mascot." Historie answers his question.

"The next Mascot is located in Lastation." Historie says. "We have to get over then and quick, before anyone like underling gets there." Nepgear firmly said. "I see that Nepgear's passion has been relit." Historie smiles.

"Um, yes...I'm still fight off some of my fear, but I'm fine now." Nepgear said. Aiden cracks a little smile. "Excellent. I suggest you do as I said and hurry over to Lastation." Historie tells the group. "Way ahead of you Historie, let's get going guys." Rhyel said.

Historie then realises something and stops the group. "I nearly forgot to give you an important piece of advice." Austin looks at Histoire and says "oh...um, shoot." Historie answers with "CPU candidates like Nepgear reside in both Lastation and Lowee. I recommend that you seek their aid on your journey, as well."

"So that means they are Noire and Blanc's younger sisters." Compa commented. "Other CPU candidates…Other girls like me." Nepgear starts to wonder on how things will go with the other candidates. "Each nation has their own situation to deal with, so they may refuse at first...but it is vital that you make contact with them." Historie continues.

"After all, I am certain that they share the same desire for saving their sisters Nepgear." Historie tells Nepgear. "Seems like we have our plan. Let's head over to Lastation." IF said. The group starts to walk towards the exit of the basilicom.

Aiden then asks a question when they leave through the front door. "Why didn't Historie mention if there was a CPU candidate in Leanbox?" Jason looks at Aiden and says "It's probably nothing." Aiden shrugs and continues to walk with the group.

 **-Lastation-**

The group had arrived to Lastation in search for the mascot. Until Nepgear decides to geek out over the technology in Lastation. "Wow, Lastation is chock full of nifty gadgets and machines…" Nepgear starts to look at the stores.

"Is this your time coming to Lastation Ge-Ge?" Compa asks. "Yes, but I have heard stories from Neptune. She'd bring me baggies of gears sometimes…" Nepgear answered. **'Baggies….of gears…..'** Noah questions this.

"Oooh, Lastation looks like so much fun for tinkering! It'd be great if we can look around a bit!" Nepgear suddenly gets stars in her eyes.

"Come down Gear. We still have an important job to do." IF told her. "Y-yeah, your right. Must. Not. Window Shop." Aiden walks over to IF and asks "Does Nepgear always get this excited towards machines." IF looks at him and says "yep."

Compa then asks IF "Iffy, do you know any leads?" IF turns to Compa and says "Well, we should start with the guild first. We get intel and take on some quests to recover shares."

Aiden says "Alrighty, let's get to the guild."

 **-Lastation Guild-**

"Man this place is bassical empty." Aiden says, seeing only about 10 to 19 people. "This place must be really under ASIC's control. I hope we can get legit intel here…" IF said.

"Oh, while you gather information, allow me to go and accept a few quests." Nepgear said. "Don't mind if I help you look." Aiden asks Nepgear with a grin. Nepgear looks at him and smiles and says "sure." They walk over to the desk to ask for what quest is available.

Austin goes and whispers into Rhyel's ear and says "Do you think they are getting along too much." Rhyel looks at Austin and shrugs his shoulders. Nepgear walks up to the desk with Aiden standing next to her with his hands in his vest pockets.

"Excuse me, I'd like to see what quests are available." Nepgear says politle at the same time with a girl wearing a black dress with a small skirt along with long black fingerless gloves that ends at her shoulders and is wearing black boots. Her reaches mid way of her back and has two pigtails tied with a black and white colored ribbons and has amber colored eyes.

"Huh?" Nepgear looks at the girl who was standing to her right "Hmmm?" The girl looks back at Nepgear. **'She looks to be about my age...Should such a human girl really take on such dangerous work?'** Nepgear asks herself.

 **'She's really young. Is she even old enough to take on a quest. But her ki is as similar as Nepgears. Is she...'** Aiden asks himself the same question as Nepgear and wonders why they both have similar ki. "You two are here to do quests too?" The girl asks both Aiden and Nepgear. "Huh? Us? Y-yes, that's right" Nepgear didn't expect a sudden question.

"Huh? Are you really sure about this? I mean, you two are still just kids." The girls says to Nepgear. "Huh? B-But, your a kid, too…" Nepgear said back. "Let's just agree that you two are both kids. _Says the guy who looks physically 17 years old."_ Aiden tells the both of them and whispers the last part to himself.

Nepgear looks at Aiden and gives him a puffed up looking face. Aiden laughs in an awkward tune. "I'm an exceptional exception. You have no idea how tough I am. But I need to get stronger, so I can…" The girls tone slowly turns to one of sadnesses and gets quieter, Aiden notices this.

"So you can…" Nepgear asks. "Uh, nothing. Why are you looking for quests here, anyway?" The girls avoids the question and making Aiden lift up his right brow up in curiosity. "I want to help the people of this nation, and try to regain shares for the CPUs." Nepgear firmly says.

"Wow, aren't we serious? That speech makes you sound like a goody two-shoes honors student." The girl frowns. Aidens right eye twitches with anger at her comment. "Wh-What the goodness is wrong with being serious about a serious problem?" Nepgear says with her eyes turning into white saucers and looking like it was outline with a marker.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry. I haven't talked to a girl my age for awhile." The girl says. Aiden's right eye then stops twitching. "Come to think of it, it's been awhile for...No, I've never met a girl my age before. Everyone is older than me." Nepgear replied.

"Uh huh...Well, my name is Uni. What's yours?" Uni asked. "I'm Nepgear and this is Aiden. I hope we can become friends, Uni." Nepgear answers and Aiden waves hello with his right hand and grins. "Nepgear and Aiden, huh? All right then, Nepgear and Aiden, since we are acquainted now, you wanna team up and complete a quest with me?" Uni asked.

"Really?" Nepgear questioned. "Yeah. I always do this stuff alone, so it might be a good change of pace to try working with other people." Uni said. "Okay, yeah! That sounds like fun. Let's go! Are you also okay with this Aiden." Nepgear asks Aiden.

"I don't see anything wrong teaming up with Uni." Aiden grins at Nepgear. The three of them walk back to where the group was to only see Jason and Austin waiting for them. "Jason, Austin...Where did everyone else go?" Aiden asked.

"They found this quest that takes place in this dungeon like resort. The name was really weird, I forgot what it's called." Jason replied "It's called Rebeat Resort." Uni said. "That's it, also...who's she." Jason asked curiously. "Her name is Uni. We just met her over at the desk." Nepgear told Jason.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Uni. The name is Jason and this right here is Austin." Austin soon says hello. "Anyways. We should catch up with the others." Jason said. "Okay! Let's get moving then." Aiden said in his carefree tone. The four of them soon went through the exit of the guild to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Oh I almost forgot…" Uni remembered something. "What is it Uni?" Nepgear asked. "Are you and Aiden dating?" Uni asked. Nepgear blushes hard. "WHAT!"

 **-Rebeat Resort-**

The four had caught up with the rest of the group. The group notices and walks over to them. Compa was the first one to talk to the group. "Wow, so you four made a cute little friend while we were at the guild?" Compa said nicely.

"Oh, you guys weren't kidding around about doing quests with a group." Uni said. "I guess that should be expected. I mean, those arm's of yours are like, paper thin." She said towards Nepgear.

"N-Nuh-uh! I'm not that weak...Well...okay, maybe a little, but…" IF cuts off Nepgear and says "Yeah, yeah. That's enough. Don't go starting up that self-deprecating nonsense again."

' **That's harsh…'** Aiden tells himself. "In any case, if there is a group of us, this quest is gonna be a joke. Let's get it over with quickly, all right." Uni said. "Well isn't she determined." Rhyel whispers to Noah and Aiden.

 **-Meanwhile at the entrance of Rebeat Resort-**

Linda is seen running through the entrance to see the group going deeper into the dungeon. "Tch! They already got here...At this rate, they'll totally be getting in my way..." Linda points out the obvious.

"Fine then. I'll finish them off before they even know what hit'em, and pay back that one guy who knocked me out." Linda said with a sinister grin.

"Make sure you keep your guard up. The other four right there with the girls are as strong as him." A mysterious figure told her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Linda said to the figure. The figure gives Linda a tsk of disgust.

-15 minutes later-

The group was slaining monsters left and right with the help of Uni. There quest was to slay off some monsters in the dungeon and did just that. "There, all done! What did I tell you, easy or what?" Uni said with pride.

"We finished so fast...Uni, you really are strong." Nepgear said in amazement. "I have to agree with Nepgear. You are pretty strong Uni." Aiden agreed. "Same goes for you two. Better than I thought, anyway. Nowhere near a match for me!" Uni said confidently.

"Aw, now you're flattering me." Nepgear said kindly. Aiden just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes with a little smile. The rest of the group looks at Nepgear, Aiden and Uni.

Compa makes a happy smile. "Heehee, those three are already such close friends." IF agrees and says "Looks that way. It's the first time I've seen a sincere smile from Nepgear sine we rescued her." Noah adds up on that with his own comment.

"You're right, that is an honest sincere smile Nepgear has given during this trip." Compa nods in agreement. "But I'm a bit jealous, too...I mean, I've known Nepgear for way longer than that girl…" Comla said.

"Oh, stop it. Don't get jealous over kids being kids." IF told Compa. "What do you brats think your doing? Having a picnic in the middle of a dungeon!? A voice said. "Huh?" IF turns around.

"What…" Aiden senses a presence near the group. "Huh? what's wrong Aiden?" Uni asked. Aiden looks at Nepgear and Uni with a serious look. "Compa and IF are in trouble!" The two were about to ask until they heard a scream. "Gaaaaaah!" It was IF's.

"IF!? Compa!?" Nepgear ran towards IF and Compa's location. "Wait up Nepgear!" Uni ran after her and Aiden follows as well. They see Linda standing right in front of the group. IF was being held up by Noah and Rhyel. Jason held Compa who was unconscious. Austin was looking at Linda with a furious expression.

"Heh. I got rid of the chaperones with barely any effort at all. Next up...Is the rest of you brats!" Linda dicleared. "How did you recovered from my punch. I made sure that amount of strength would keep you out cold for a day." Aiden said. "Like I would tell you!" Linda said.

Uni looks at Nepgear and asks "Who's this?" Nepgear looks back at her and says "I think her name is Underling. She's one of the ASIC's low-ranking peons." Aiden adds on. "And the one who I gave a pounding."

"Argh! I told you to stop calling me that!" Linda yelled. Uni steps up. "ASIC, huh? Stay back, Nepgear. Let me handle this one." Nepgear stands next to Uni. "No way, I'm fighting too. I can't let her get away with hurting my childhood friends!"

"Count me in as well you two. Linda! I'll make you pay for what you did to IF and Compa just like you did to Nepgear!" Aiden said with fury. "Quit with the yappin', wouldja? You caught me off guard last time, but now I'll beat you to...a...huh?" Linda sees two blinding lights engulfing both Nepgear and Uni.

Nepgear had entered into her HDD state. Uni had also changed. She had two small black wings with black long gloves and black long boots. She wears a black swimsuit and her hair turned white and her pigtails turned in a drill like fashion. Her eyes turned from their amber like color to an emerald green. Within Uni's right hand was a railgun that was almost the size of a door.

"Y-You're kidding me! There's seriously two of you now?!" Linda said in bewilderment. Nepgear and Uni notice each other change. But decided to ask questions after they take care of Linda

"Tsk, hehe. Good thing I came prepared just in case." Suddenly holes in the ground start to form. "Wait what...no...it can't be…" Aiden looked at the holes with caution. "Huh?" Nepgear was questioning what was happening along with Uni.

Six Lime-greenish colored creatures pop out of the ground. Their heads were pulsating and had a really sinister smile. The notable part was their red eyes. "How…" Aiden was shocked. Uni turns to Aiden and says "Aiden? What's wrong?" Aiden grinds his teeth and says "How did you get your hands on Saibamen?!"

"She never got them from mere chance. They are my Saibamen." A mysterious voice said. Aiden looks to see a figure floating above Linda and is shocked beyond belief. The figure had long black hair that was almost relatable to ssj3. He wore saiyan arm and fingerless saiyan gauntlets. He wore a green scouter on his left ear and had a brown tail.

"Who's he?" Uni said seriously. Aiden frowns and says "Raditz." Raditz cracks a cocky smile. "It seems that I'm known to this traitor of his own kind." Aiden becomes furious. "Even if I dislike the ideals of the saiyan race! It doesn't mean I would go off and betray them." Aiden yelled.

Uni was confused about what was happening. First, she sees some guy with weird looking armor and long hair, floating in mid-air. She

thought only Goddesses were the only ones who were capable of flight. Next, She here's something about Aiden being a traitor of his own kind. And to top it all off, the guy who was floating has a tail!

"Traitor or not, you are still a disgrace to the saiyan race. And even if Freiza's rule is gone. I will not change my ways, unlike my idiot brother!" Raditz said with utter discuss. Aiden slowly begins to emanate the same green aura from the last fight with Linda.

But Aiden decides to calm down and lets go of the aggression. Raditz continues with his speech. "Now I have been resurrected by the ASIC for a better cause than Freiza could ever have. A plan that would help bring back some of that saiyan pride." Raditz smiles. "But in order to do that...I HAVE TO GET RID OF YOU!" Raditz looks at Aiden with anger in his eyes.

"BRING IT ON THEN, RADITZ!" Aiden charged up and lets out his aura. Raditz does the same thing by letting out a purple aura and his eyes glowing red. The two saiyans rush at each other and start to clash.

Austin teleports right in front of both Nepgear and Uni who were paying attention to the fight between Aiden and Raditz. "Oi! What are you two doing! We still have Underling to take care of you know!" Austin told Nepgear and Uni. The two of them snap out of it and stare down Linda.

"Once I finish the rest of you all! I'll go beat down that brat with the blue robe." Linda rushes at Austin, Nepgear, and Uni. Nepgear flies right at Linda and starts to clash weapons with her. Nepgear keeps parrying Linda's attacks one by one. Uni soon takes flight and points her railgun at Linda.

"Take this!" Uni fires several blue laser shots from her railgun and they approached Linda at a fast pace. Linda fell to the floor due to the impact of the shots. Linda gets right back up, only to get drop kicked by Austin.

"Gah!" Linda hits the floor hard and was kicked again. Nepgear rushes in to attack Linda but was stopped by a saibaman. "Ke Kya!" The saibamen sends flurries of punches at Nepgear. Nepgear was able to block these attacks and sliced the saibaman in two. In response, the saibaman explodes into smoke.

Linda gets back and looks at the saibamen. "What are you green pulsating head idiots doing! Get them!" The saibamen rushes right at Uni, Austin, and Nepgear. Suddenly a strange female figure with cat ears intercepts three of the saibamen.

Two of the saibamens rushed towards both Uni and Nepgear. Nepgear goes and intercepts the one rushing at her and easily defeats it. Uni easily takes down her saibaman by shooting it with her paralyze skill. She shoots the saibaman with one last shot, finishing the saibaman off.

 **-Back to Aiden-**

Aiden was parrying and dodging all of Raditz's attacks with Raditz doing the same thing. They kept doing these barrages of punches and kicks until they decided to stop. "Seems that your not have bad." Raditz smiles. "Same with you too." Aiden smiles too.

Raditz rushes at Aiden and hits him straight to his right cheek. Aiden is sent flying, but uses instant transmission to teleport right in front of Raditz and kicks him in the chin. Aiden flies up to send more punches right to his abdomen.

Aiden punches Raditz further into the air to repeat the process. Raditz looks down and smirks. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Raditz fires two pink beams from his hands. Aiden was hit by the attack and was being sent straight to the ground. Aiden winced in pain, but soon cancels the attack.

Aiden was still a couple of feet in the air and was taking deep breaths. Raditz floats down and was breathing heavily as well due to the exhaustion. "I don't remember you being this strong Raditz." Aiden slowly looks up at Raditz. "Heh. I started to train for pass time since I was dead. I trained so much until I would find a way to the living world and repay my brother and that namekian for what they did to me." Radutz looked back.

"And along with this given power from the ASIC and along with my zenkai boost that I gained after getting resurrected. I have become much stronger than before!" Raditz starts to laugh. "But, there is something you should know traitor." Raditz gets serious.

"What should I know Raditz?" Aiden keeping eye contact with Raditz. "This isn't even close to my true power." Raditz smiled sinisterly. "I knew you were holding back." Aiden said in his serious tone while smiling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raditz lets his purple aura flare out of control. His aura starts to turn white and his body and armor start to turn silver. His eyes start to glow pink and an infinite symbol appeared on his forehead and an upside down power symbol on the chest of his armor.

"Ah...This is my true power traitor." Raditz smiled sinisterly once more. "I guess I should go all out as well." Aiden said. Both of them start to float down to the ground for a stare off."

 **-Back to Nepgear and the group-**

Nepgear, Uni, Austin, and the unknown figure had just finished off all of the saibamen. Rhyel and Jason walked over to them with Compa and IF in hand. "What were those green things" IF asked.

Austin looks at IF. "saibamen are creatures that are engineered to be weapons and to be as strong as the person who gave a little bit of their D.N.A to create them." Nepgear looks at Austin. "You mean those are the creatures that help those two saiyans fight the original Z-Fighters."

"Didn't one of those guys get blown up." IF asked and Austin nods. "Yep, his name was Yamcha." Uni was about to say something until Rhyel looked up into the sky in shock. "Do you guys feel that." Rhyel asked. "Yeah I do…" Jason said. "What's wrong…" Nepgear asked.

"It's Raditz...his power increased fifteen times than it was earlier." Austin said, still looking up into the sky. "Wait...you mean...that's..." IF was cut off by the unknown figure. "He is the brother of the one known as Goku." The unknown figure said.

"Um...thank you for helping us out." Nepgear said. "No prob...anyways, the name is Isabelle." Isabelle smiled. "It's nice to get to know each other. But things are about to get real!" Noah said. Pointing at Aiden, who was descending with the now transformed Raditz.

Austin was gonna help him but Aiden put up his left arm and said "I can handle this Austin. Just take care of IF and Compa alright." Austin hesitates but nods. Aiden puts his arm down and gives Raditz a very serious look.

"You sure he's gonna be alright…" Nepgear said worryingly. "I think you should have a little more faith in Aiden. Trust me on that, Aiden can handle this." Noah said. "Alright Raditz! It's about time we settle this without holding back anymore!" Raditz grins. "Couldn't agree more." Aiden gets into his powering up position.

"Wha-What is he doing?" Uni asked in a confused manner. "Yeah…" Nepgear agreed. "We should back up." Austin walks a good distance away from Aiden along with the rest of the group. "LET'S DO THIS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Aiden charges up, letting his aura flare out. The entire dungeon starts to shake furiously.

"What the heck! What is happening!" Linda yelled from outside the entrance after she had ran because of the saibamen getting easily defeated. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aiden's hair spikes up and his aura starts to change color. "What is this! This pressure is immense!" Uni yelled.

 **'This power...how much does Aiden have?'** Nepgear watched in awe as Aidens hair starts to flash yellow. Aiden's power not only shakes the very dungeon, but all of Gamindustri.

 **-Planeptune Basilicom-**

Historie was filing some paperwork until the whole basilicom starts to shake. "What is happening!" she asked herself. She soon realises the cause of the shaking. "Wait...is this…" Historie was beyond shock.

 **-Lastation Basilicom-**

A girl with white hair was working at the front desk until the basilicom started shaking. "What is this!" she said, trying to stay up. Papers and tools start to fall from the desk and the glass windows soon shader. "What is causing this to happen?!"

 **-Lowee Basilicom-**

"Rom, Ram! Please get over here quickly" A girl with light blue hair, glasses, and wearing a red dress that could be mistaken for a graduation gown called out. Two girls that look like twins were wearing the same clothes but the one with short hair was wearing blue while the one with long hair was wearing pink.

"Mina! What's happening!" The one wearing pink yelled out. "Mina, I'm scarred…" The one wearing blue shyly said. "I know you two are scared...but please stay close to me." The light blue haired girl said.

 **-Leanbox Basilicom-**

A girl with lime green hair and wearing a black dress was cleaning up a luxurious room filled with piles of games, until the room started to shake. Making the piles of games fall over. "Wha-What is this!" she soon falls over, hitting the hard floor. "Oh! I wish my darling Vert was here!" She said in a sad tone.

 **-Back to Rebeat Resort-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aiden's hair starts to flash yellow and his aura becomes completely yellow. His eyes turn into a teal green color. The group cover their faces do to wind blowing violently in response of Aiden's power.

Raditz looks at Aiden in awe. "This power is insane!" Isabelle said. "I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!" Uni asked loudly. Nepgear starts to shake a little due to how much power is being brought out."RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aiden let's out one more scream and his hair turns completely yellow.

The wind slowly dies down and the shaking finally halts. The groups looks up to see what has happened to Aiden. Isabelle, Uni, IF, and Nepgear eyes become wide to what they are seeing. Aiden had changed. Aiden was in the stance Goku took when he first went Super Saiyan. Aiden looks right into Raditz's eyes with his teal green eye's.

"Let's see if you can handle the power...OF A SUPER SAIYAN!" Aiden cries out and rushes at Raditz with a burst of immense power.


	7. Chapter 5: Fetch Quest

Chapter 5: Fetch Quest

Aidens sends a powerful right hook into Raditz's left cheek and follows with a knee to his abdomen. Raditz spits out saliva and flies into what looks like a stage. Aiden flies towards Raditz and kicks him in the head. Sending Raditz deeper into the ground of the stage. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raditz lets out more power and punches Aiden in the nose and sends him straight into the air.

Raditz fellows Aiden to deliver a hard blow, but Aiden grabs his arm before he can hit him. Aiden spins Raditz in circles and throws him into the water. Raditz surfaces and kicks Aiden in the right side of his face. Aiden lets out a scream and lets his yellow aura flare. Aiden creates blue ki in both his hands and fires a barrage at Raditz.

Raditz was hit by several of the blasts, until he started to swipe them away. Raditz rushes in and starts his own barrage of ki that was purple. Aiden did exactly what Raditz did, until they start to have a clash of ki blasts. They still continue the barrage, Aiden makes a move by using instant transmission to get behind Raditz and axe kicks Raditz's left shoulder.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU PEST!" Raditz screamed in pain. Raditz turns around and punches Aiden in the face again and wraps his tail around Aiden's right leg and flings him back into the platform where the group was at. Raditz powers up even more and snaps vanishes right in front of Aiden. Aiden barely dogged the punch Raditz sent. Aiden forms ki in his right hand and slams it against the right side of Raditz's stomach.

"GAAAH!" Raditz was blown away toward the end of the platform with the right side of his armor smoking and damaged. "I'm impressed that you were able to keep up with me in my Super Saiyan state." Aiden looks straight at Raditz, preparing himself if Raditz pulls off a dirty trick.

"So...can anyone please explain what's happening?" Uni asked impatiently. "They're fighting...what else can be explained?" Jason answered. "I know there fighting! I really want to know what was the change of hair with Aiden!" Uni said. "It's called Super Saiyan…" Isabelle answered. "Super...what?" Uni was confused.

"Super Saiyan. It's a transformation where someone has a desire or is pushed into a fit of rage. It gives a jump in power and combat abilities. There are many forms of Super Saiyan, but this is the default form." Austin explained. "Super Saiyan?" Uni wondered what Aiden really is. She fought he was human until he went up and transformed. Many questions were flooding her head.

"So this is the power of the traitor huh? Hehehe…" Raditz begins to chuckle. Aiden soon puts on a confused face in response. "But, I think playtime is over...LET'S FINISH THIS!" Raditz yelled. Raditz rose to the sky and started to power up again. Raditz's aura starts to become larger. He puts up both of his hands and starts to charge ki.

"THIS SHALL BE YOUR END!" The ki that was eminatting off of both Raditz's hands start to grow. **'If he launches an attack like that...He'll destroy this whole dungeon and the surrounding area!'** Aiden powers up to his max within his Super Saiyan form. Aiden crouches and cups his hands to his side. Raditz's ki builds up more and lighting starts to form around Raditz's hands.

"Ka…" Aiden was building up ki within his hands as with Raditz, the ki starts to flash purple and pink. "Me…" A little glow starts to shine within Aidens hands. "Ha…" The glow starts to grow within Aiden's hands. "Me…" The glow starts to shine brightly with a brilliant sky blue color. Aiden clenches his teeth and the glow shines even brighter. Aiden looks up into the sky.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aiden thrusts his hands forward and opens them, to let out a powerful sky blue beam of light. "IT'S OVER TRAITOR! PERISH!" Raditz thrusts both of his hands forwards and yells "ANTI-DOUBLE SUNDAY!" A purple and pink beam of light comes out and clashes with the blue beam.

Nepgear and the girls (excluding Austin and the other warriors) covered their faces due to the dirt and pebbles that were being flinged around by the force of the attacks.

"Such power!" IF commented. The beam struggle slowly started to become one sided. "THIS IS OVER!" Raditz powered up even more.

Aiden was pushed a little deeper into the ground. Aiden struggled to keep up, until Aiden yelled and pushed the beam back. "What?" Raditz was shocked that he was pushing his Anti-Double Sunday. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Aiden's Kamehameha soon engulfs the Anti-Double Sunday and Raditz.

"N-NOOOO! SOMEDAY I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raditz then slowly disintegrated into nothing, until there was nothing left. Aiden stands back up and returns to his base form. "Phew…" Aiden wipes off the sweat from his forehead and turns to his friends.

"Well...that was fun…" Aiden said sheepishly. Aiden looks soon at Uni who has a non-amused look. Everyone else does too. This non-amused look was directed at Nepgear. "Nepgear...your...a…" Uni had no words to describe what was happening. "I didn't know you were a CPU candidate too, Uni…? I came here looking for you!" Nepgear says happily.

Uni shows a disappointed look. "Could you please help us? We want to save the CPUs...our sisters...and protect Gamindustri…" Nepgear said. "Don't come any closer!" Uni told Nepgear. Nepgear backs up from Uni's sudden snap. "Huh?" Nepgear was confused on why Uni was acting like this.

"Why? Why are YOU here and not my sister, huh!?" Uni demanded an explanation. Everyone (except for Compa) stood in silence. Aiden gets a little irritated. "Oh...that's…" Nepgear's face turns to one of guilt. "She didn't let me go along with her three years ago…" Uni shows an expression of sadness.

"I could've saved them if I went! I could've done what you failed to do!" Uni yelled at Nepgear. Nepgear was about to say something until she was cut off. "So you think that you could've done better, huh?" Aiden walked towards Uni with a very dangerous expression that would soon show his anger.

"Because, let me tell you something Uni. Nepgear was beaten and was stuck in the Gamindustri Graveyard for three years with the CPU's. They all tried their best against a very powerful opponent and you say that YOU could have done better." Aiden's eyes start to turn gold again and his hair spiked upward. "The expression I saw within her eyes, told me how much she tried and YOU SAY YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER!" Aiden's voice echoes throughout the dungeon, making the monsters tremble in fear.

"YOU AREN'T EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON AN OPPONENT THAT I JUST FOUGHT EARLIER AGO! NEPGEAR AND THE CPUS FOUGHT AN ENEMY THAT WAS STRONGER THAN ALL OF THEM COMBINED!" The ground under Aiden starts to crack and Uni starts to back up.

"I DON'T KNOW YOUR SISTER AT ALL! BUT MAYBE SHE LEFT YOU BEHIND OUT OF LOVE! SO SHE WOULDN'T SEE YOU GET HURT! AND HERE YOU SAY THAT YOU COULD'VE DONE BETTER MAKES ME MAD!" The water around them starts to boil and Uni couldn't help but shake in fear.

"SO! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD'VE DONE BETTER THAN NEPGEAR! THAN PROVE TO ME THAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER THREE YEARS AGO!" The ground had formed more cracks and the water started to steam up. Uni started to cry and ran off towards the exit of the dungeon. Silence falls upon the group of heroes. Nepgear decides to break this silence.

"Why...why did you have to be like that towards Uni." Nepgear said with tone mix between anger and sadness. Aiden takes a deep breath and sighs. "It's because she needs to see the point Nepgear." Aiden turns around and looks at her with his eye's reverting back to normal along with his hair.

"If she didn't...She would have to learn it the hard way." Aiden almost had an emotionless voice. Compa starts to walk up. "Ow, my head is gonna have a big bump...Huh? Wait, where'd Uni go? Silence befell on them once more.

 **-Lastation Basilicom-**

The group was walking towards the entrance of the basilicom after asking some of the locals about the nation's Mascot with no luck. The Five warriors also had questions about Isabelle knowing about Saiyans. She answered with she had a friend that traveled through dimensions. She also told them she worked at the Lastation guild. IF was surprised because she worked at a guild as well, the Planeptune Basilicom. The group soon walks through the entrance and heads for the front desk.

They are met with a girl with short white colored hair and diamond blue eyes. She was also wearing a top part of a business suit and wore black shorts. She was cleaning up some glass that got on the desk from the shattered windows.

"Man this place is battered up. It looks like an earthquake took place here." Aiden looked at the damage before the groups looks at him. Aiden chuckles nervously. Remembering that he was the cause of the earthquake. Jason slaps Aiden in the back of the head for being an idiot.

"Pardon us." IF said, catching the person's attention. "Hello." Compa added, The girl looks up to see the group. "Oh, welcome to Lastation's Basilicom. I am Kei Jinguji, the oracle for this nation. She said in a business like tone.

"And I already know that you have questions for me. Isn't that right, IF and Compa of Planeptune?" IF and Compa were shocked that the oracle knew them. IF and Compa snap out of their shock.

"How do you know us?" Compa said nicely. Kei looks over to Compa. "Intelligence gathering is business economics 101. I've gathered info on you both since you arrived."

"Wow, that's cool to say the least." Aiden commented. "Definitely earned that reputation." IF commented as well. "Um, we're looking for your nation's Mascot...Do you have any information on where it might be?" Nepgear asked the Oracle.

"Whether I do or don't is irrelevant. I'd first like to ask you how much my information would be worth to you." Kei told her. "Oh, It's gonna be this type of interaction ay?" Rhyel said. "We are gonna have to give you something in exchange for info, am I right?" Kei turns toward Rhyel.

"Of course, Properly exchanging information through an agreed-upon value system is key to any business." Kei said. "But we don't have anything to give, like credits…" Compa said innocently. "Money is not required. Rather, I'd exchange information for a...Personal favor." IF moves her right brow up in confusion while crossing her arms.

"What kind of personal favor?" Kei turns toward IF. "Our nation is currently developing a very special item. All we lack are some crucial materials." Kei answer. **'Oh goodie, A fetch quest…'** Austin complained to himself.

"Perhaps you've heard of these materials? We need a Treasure Gem and good chunk of Hematite." Kei said. Austin puts his index finger and thumb on his chin for a thinking position. **'Hematite...okay…But what in the world is a Treasure Gem'** Austin questions this while IF replies to Kei's answer with shock.

"What!? You realize how rare those are, don't you?" IF couldn't believe they would have to find these materials that were already hard to find. "How rare are we talking about?" Nepgear asked IF. "So rare that you won't find them at regular vendor. There's not even info on where to find them, either." IF replied.

"This is an incredibly one-sided trade." IF puts her hands on her head and ruffles her hair on what to do. "How unfortunate. Then, I suppose our negotiation is at its end. Perhaps I misappraised my intel's value to you. Kei said bluntly. **'Wow…'** the five warriors and Isabelle told themselves.

"Tch...Jerk" IF said under her breath. Nepgear soon says "Understood. We'll go find them. If we do that, you'll tell us what you know about your Mascot, right?" Kei nods. "Well, one more thing. I also need to know what happened three years ago, and about the recent rescue attempt." Kei asked.

"You even know about our going back to the Gamindustri Graveyard!?" Compa was surprised that Kei knew this. "Circumstantial evidence. Call it a hunch. But how can I be wrong if I see Nepgear standing before me?" Kei answered. "You knew about Gear all this time?" IF asked in an angry tone.

"Yes, except for these five here." Kei said, talking about the five warriors in the room. "What about me?" Isabelle asked. Kei nods to Isabelle knowing about her. "Well? Is Noire alright? Why is only Nepgear back?" Kei questioned. Everyone (except IF *who was mad right now* and Isabelle who didn't know what happened) had mixed feelings about the subject.

"Well, Noire is still with the other CPUs, and-" IF put her hand up with her index finger extended to give the sign of shush. "Clamp that mouth shut, Gear. Business is all about equivalent exchange right? Isn't it hypocrtical of you to overstep the very "rules" of business you imposed on us?" IF said to Kei. **'Why is almost everyone here ruded?'** Aiden asked himself. Jason and Austin had an expression of 'yikes', while Noah and Rhyel almost burst into laughter. Almost.

"Huh. A valid point, my apologies. very well then, I would like to ask you to find those materials for me first." Kei remember what she said and kept her word about the rules she implied. "After that, we can exchange all the information we possess. That is quite the bargain, you know." Kei said to IF.

"Okay, let's do that, then. We'll be going now." Nepgear said. "My, my. How amateurish of me to allow my emotions to lead a business negotiation…" Kei said out loud to herself. "Please be safe Noire…" with a little bit of despair in her eyes before going back to cleaning up the mess.

The group left the basilicom to go search for the items. Aiden look kinda sad after over hearing what Kei said to herself. Aiden did have problems with his emotions. But as much anymore, except when he gets angry sometimes. Aiden got rid off the feeling and asked everyone a question. "If she was able to get info on you girls? Then how did she not get info on us five?" He asked.

No one had an answer. It was a stupid question, but when they left the graveyard, Kei could have gotten at leaast some info. That left everyone questioning about it. They decided to talk about that later and get this fetch quest over with.

IF was brooming over a storm over how much she disliked the Lastaion Oracle to everyone else except Nepgear and Aiden who were talking to each other. "That went…well...I guess…" Aiden was still awe struck on how rude IF was. Nepgear agreed by just nodding. "It was kinda awkward. But you can get use to that type of feeling." Nepgear told Aiden.

"Well. Enough about all of that, do you have any ideas on where we can find this Treasure Gem and Hematite, Gearsy." Nepgear had a little feel of embarrassment as she blushed for only a second. She suddenly felt a little happy hearing that nickname. Sure IF and Compa gave her cute nicknames, but this nickname just made her feel a little more happy.

"I'm not sure but...we can ask IF or Isabelle if they know anything about finding these items." Nepgear replied. "Your probably right Gearsy. Can't believe I forgot that IF and Isabelle would know about this type of stuff. Thanks." Aiden smiled. Nepgear smiled back. She suddenly felt the same feeling she had back at Planeptune, but it was slightly stronger. "U-um, when did you started to call me by nickname?" She asked. Aiden looks at her.

"Because your my friend. What? I can't call you by any other name?" He said to her. Nepgear started to panic. "I-I didn't mean i-it like that I w-was just-" Nepgear was interrupted by a little bit of giggling and a kind pat on her head. It came from Aiden. "I was just kidding Gearsy." He smiled, she puffed her cheeks in embarrassment.

He apologized and turned to look at IF and Isabelle. "Yo Izzy, IF, do you guys know anything about where we can find a Treasure Gem and Hematite?" IF and Isabelle look back at him. "Not really, we can only tell you that monster collect rare items but it is only just a rumor." Isabelle told Aiden.

"Then...should we go and beat up every monster we see?" Compa commented. "That sounds so savage, but we got no choice." IF said exhaustedly. "IF is right, it is only the best shot we have to getting the items." Austin agreed with IF.

"Welp...Lets do it!" Aiden said all pumped up with energy.

 **-Lastation Basilicom: Uni's Room-**

Uni was sitting on her bed while hugging one of her pillows with a sad look. "Ugh...I said some pretty nasty things to Nepgear, didn't I? She's been through so much, too…" Uni starts to regret what she said towards Nepgear. "And Aiden…" Uni remembers what he said to her back at Rebeat Resort.

 _"Because, let me tell you something Uni. Nepgear was beaten and was stuck in the Gamindustri Graveyard for three years with the CPU's. They all tried their best against a very powerful opponent and you say that YOU could have done better...The expression I saw within her eyes, told me how much she tried and YOU SAY YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER! SO! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD'VE DONE BETTER THAN NEPGEAR! THAN PROVE TO ME THAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER THREE YEARS AGO!"_ Uni starts to shake a little, remembering what he said.

But Uni felt a little curious when he said that. It was almost like he went through something similar. "He's right...I should have respected Nepgear with how much she tried. And I know I was told to stay behind because I wasn't strong enough to help the others…" Uni dug her face a little, into her pillow. "If I had gone, I would've made their job hardier than easier..." Uni said, proving that Aiden was right.

"But that's the reason why I'm trying my best to become stronger!" Uni clenched the pillow she was holding onto. She soon starts to think about how powerful Aiden was when fighting that strange man. "What'll I do if I run into Aiden and Nepgear again?" Uni's voice was muffled when she buried her face into her pillow.


	8. Chapter 6: Interesting Mouse Drama

**A/N: Sorry for not posting a new chapter in awhile. I decided to take a break from this story for a little, but now I'm back to post more chapters for all of you. So let's get to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Super or Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2. These series are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, Idea Factory, Felistella, and Compile Heart, the only thing I own in this story are the OC's that I've created.**

Chapter 6: Interesting Mouse Drama

 **-Endless Zone-**

The group decided to start looking for the necessary items that they needed at the dungeon known as the **Endless Zone**. They have slain several monsters left and right, with no luck finding the Hematite and Treasure Gem. As they walked deeper into the dungeon, a giant wolf soon interfine with them by blocking their path.

"Whoa!" IF barely dodges a swipe from the wolf's claws. Isabelle rushes at the wolf and punches it straight in the forehead. The wolf was pushed back a little and rushed back at Isabelle. Noah axe kicks the wolf's back before it could reach Isabelle. Noah grabs the wolf by its tail and throws it up. Rhyel appears in front of it and hit the wolf with his knee. The wolf lands on the ground with a howl of pain. Isabelle musters what seems to be some type of fire magic in both her hands. The two flames turn into a fireball and she throws them at the wolf. The wolf was hit by the attack and disappeared into code after receiving the blazing attack.

"So...care to explain whatever that monster was?" Jason points his thumb where the Monster use to be. "That was a Fenrisulfr, and I was lucky I didn't get hit by that thing..." IF chuckles. "Mhm...Hey did that Fenri...Fenir...Fen-Whatever it was drop either of the two items?" Compa went to check, to confirm Jason's question.

"Nothing…" Compa shook her head sideways. "Guess we just have to keep looking some more." Austin put his hands on his hips in a disappointed matter. More monsters soon show up to attack the group. "Searching will have to wait, Let's get ready guy's!" Aiden gets to his fighting stance. Compa, IF, and Nepgear summon their respective weapons. They all charged at the monsters along the monsters doing the same, commencing the fight to begin.

-Few minutes later-

The group had finished off any monsters they saw and still did not find any of the two items they needed. They continued to search for a while longer before they stopped on one of the bridges in the dungeon. Compa express a sad expression.

"Nothing at all…" Compa said. "C'mon. If they were this easy to find, that Oracle would have the items already. "Without any directions, this entire quest is completely worthless." Austin crossed his arms. A girl with red hair and gold colored eyes while wearing a blue and white jacket with a white undershirt that was shot, revealing her entire stomach. She wore black fingerless gloves and a skirt and boots that were the same color as her short jacket. She also wore a pair of really long stockings.

The girl approached the group. "What's up with the gloomy faces?" The girl said. Nepgear is the first one to reply. "Huh? Um...Who are you?" Nepgear asked the girl. "Oh my mistake! Where are my manners? I'm Falcom. I'm just your average adventurer, as you can see." Falcom said to Nepgear.

"I also have this nasty habit of meddling in the affairs of troubled folks like yourself." Falcom said. Compa is in awe of being in the presence of an adventurer. "Wow, an adventurer! Iffy, maybe she knows where the items are. Can't hurt to ask right?" IF smirks towards Compa's suggestion.

"I guess not. We got no other alternatives." Nepgear (after hearing Compa's suggestion) asks about where the items are. "Um, so, We're looking for two gems. Hematite and a Treasure Gem, but we don't know where to look for them." Falcom puts her right hand against her cheek.

"Treasure Gem and Hematite, huh? Never heard of Hematite, but I do know that the Treasure Gem is not around here." Falcom answered. "I think I heard more about the one in Planeptune. Was it Virtua Forest? A gem-collecting monster maybe?"

"Wait! You gotta be kidding me!?" IF's eyes become white saucers. "I'm not kidding. I would take you there, but I'm already doing several errands of my own. Sorry." Falcom scratches her cheek with her index finger and looks to the side.

"Oh no it's alright, the information was really helpful. Thank you." Nepgear thanked Falcom. "That's cool. Your eyes are full of life again, well I got to go. Maybe we'll meet again. Good luck with finding those items!" Falcom walks away from the group, waving at them.

The group waves back until she disappears from their sight. "To think that one of the items were in Planeptune." IF sweat in surprise. "At Least we know where it is. Let's go!" Aiden said.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Linda or Underling, was listening to the entire conversation and had a big smirk. "Heading back to Planeptune are they? Hehehehe…" Linda gets out of hiding when the group is nowhere in sight. "I can't wait to see our new Super Anti-CPU weapon turn them into dust!"

 **-Planeptune: Virtua Forest-Depths-**

After slaying more monsters again and taking little breaks from walking back to Planeptune. The group finds an unexpected monster. "What about Minster Scary Dragon Monster over there?" Compa points at the dragon. "WOAH! I can't believe there's an actually dragon here!" Aiden went wide eyed in surprise.

"That dragon might have what we need...Shall we?" Isabelle said. "Let's do this." Aiden cracked his knuckles. The dragon lets out a roar and rushes at them. Aiden flies at the dragon at the same speed, Aiden clashed his fist with the dragon's claw and created a shock wave that sent the dragon back a little.

"Huh? I put in the force to break a boulder into that punch and this dragon handled it...this is nice." The dragon rushed back at Aiden to be grabbed by the tail by Isabelle. Isabelle spinned the dragon around and threw it into the air. "Lets see if it can handle this, HAAAAA!" Cat ears suddenly pop out of Isabelle's hair and grew a tail.

"FIRE STORM!" A rain of fire balls leave Isabelle's hands and scorches the dragon. Dragon let out a roar of pain until it canceled out Isabelle's attack with its wings. "Alrighty then…" Jason jumps towards the dragon and sends a barrage of kicks to its face. The dragon couldn't keep up, Jason sends a spin kick between its horns and sends it plummeting to the ground.

Nepgear rushes under the dragon and slashes its back with her beam sword. The dragon roared and went into a fit of rage. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWH!" The dragon swiped its claws at Nepgear, but was countered by Aiden. "Let's kick things up, KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!" Aiden unleashes a bigger dark red aura then last time. "I should kick things up too, HA!" Nepgear emites a pillar of light and was in her CPU form.

Aiden punches the dragon in the nose and kicks its chin while backflipping to the ground. Nepgear rushes in and starts slashing at the dragons chest. The dragon is blown back, but gets a hold of itself and flies back at Nepgear and slashes her. "AH!" Nepgear was sent flying, but was caught by Aiden before she could hit the ground.

"You alright Nepgear…" Aiden asked, looking at her with concern after she got hit by that strong attack. Nepgear nodded slowly in pain. The dragon roared furiously, letting fire escape its mouth. Isabelle and Jason land on both sides of the dragon and punched it in both its cheeks. The dragon was dizzy after the strike.

Aiden helped Nepgear back up. They both looked at each other and nodded. Aiden charged up his Times Four Kaioken and Nepgear rushed at the dragon, gripping her weapon tightly. She cuts the dragon several times, not letting the dragon get to its senses. Nepgear stops her combo by slashing down on the dragon's head.

Nepgear gets out of the way, to let Aiden go at it. "KAIOKEN TIMES FIVE!" Aiden rushes at the dragon at blinding speeds and lets loose on it. Aiden gets behind the dragon and fire's a ki attack to it's back. The dragon was injured, but still had some fight in it. The dragon turned around and attack Aiden, getting one or two hits. Aiden slaps both of the dragons arms out of the way and sent a ki covered fist into the dragon's gut. The dragon roared in anger and pain.

The dragon went for a tail swipe and was able to hit Aiden. Aiden recovers and lands on one of the trees. Jason drops from the sky and slams the dragons face into the ground. Jason kicks the dragon into the air and follows up by charging up his ki and lets out a barrage of ki blasts. The dragon swiped some of it away, but still received damage. The dragon was tired out and landed on the ground, looking at Jason.

"Time to finish this…" Jason rushes at the dragon before it could react. Jason sends his fist right at the dragon, but Nepgear notices that Jason's hair turned yellow and his eye's going green before his fist connected with the dragon. The dragon turns into code and drops one of the items. Jason picks up the item and looks at it, before having his hair revert back to its natural color.

"I think it dropped what we were looking for guys!" Jason toss the item in his hands repeatedly. IF walks over to Jason and lends out her hand to spectate if they achieved the right item. "This is a Treasure Gem! We got one of them!" IF pointed out after spectating the item.

"So this is the Treasure Gem? Yay! We got a gem thingy!" Compa jumped in excitement. "Man it took us forever to find one of these." Rhyel complained. "All that's left is the Hematite. We'd better hurry and find it soon…" Nepgear told Rhyel. "Yay…" Rhyel said sarcastically.

"Before we do that...Did you two notice the change with Jason?" IF asked both Nepgear and Compa. "Yes/Yep" Compa and Nepgear both replied. "I thought I was imagining it but it seems like I wasn't…" Isabelle said. IF looks at the five individuals.

"So how many of you are aliens?" Noah and Austin raise their hands. "So the only human in your group is Rhyel?" IF asked with her right eyebrow up, while crossing her arms. "No, there's about three other humans back at home. But your right...most of our groups is basically Aliens." Jason said nervously.

"Well...that's nice to know. Anyways, let's go find that Hema-" A noise of a Metal pipe slammed against the floor, cutting IF from finishing her sentence. "You won't be going anywhere else you brats!" Everyone turns around to see Linda putting her metal pipe on her shoulder.

"Really? Are you seriously going to keep coming back after every beat down we have given you?" IF sighed. "This won't be any different from the other battles you know…" Aiden said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "No matter what type of reason, the underlings always have to do all the hands-on grunt work, don't they?" Nepgear commented.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! I'm SO sorry for being what I am!" Linda then makes a grin after yelling at the group. "Not like it matters now. I'm about to make sure those gums will never speak a word again! Come on, secret weapon!" Linda throws four CD's onto the ground. The CD's start to shine and soon shattered, summoning four strange machines.

"Now your going to fight us with monsters...Didn't you learn what we can do after we had defeated those Saibamen." Isebelle said. "We can't afford to lose anymore time. I'll use HDD and finish them in one swoop!" Nepgear prepared to go HDD, but Linda started to laugh.

"You really think I didn't learn from that nonsense? Here's what this secret weapon can do, that other monsters can't!" Linda pointed at them. The four machine's eyes glowed with a very bright color of red. Nepgear felt some of her power being sealed away. "What the goodness?! Wh-What's happening?" Nepgear asked herself. "Ge-Ge, is something the matter?" Compa asked Nepgear.

"I don't know, I can't seem to activate HDD...why?" Nepgear tried again, but still didn't have any luck activating HDD. "That's because these monsters were engineered to have the ability to seal your powers! Let's see how ya fight now!" Linda said confidently. "Oh...and before I forget. Here's another surprise!" Linda threw four different colored seeds towards the ground. The seeds sank into the ground and different colored Saibaman came out from the ground.

Two were yellow, while the other two were a dark blue color. These four Saibamen were emanating a pure dark energy, along with a dark purple aura. "These stupid brain dead monsters were infused with some of the energy that the ASIC has!" Linda started to laugh, as if she had already won.

"Fantastic! This is really going to get annoying…" Jason said, as he went into his fighting stance. "Well then...Let's do this guys!" Aiden got to his fighting stance along with the other saiyans and Rhyel. "We could just get outta here, but seeing that these things will not let us leave. We are gonna have to fight our way through. Compa, you ready!" IF takes out her qatars. "You betcha Iffy!" Compa summons her syringe. "Hold it right there!" A voice called out.

A girl with red hair and it had a pony tail that went into a circle, it also had a color of white at each tip of her hair. She also had silver colored eyes. She is about 4'5 and was wearing some type of kimono and black shorts. The noticeable part was that she had a gold dragon wrapped around her belly and waist and its head was above her shoulder.

"Who the heck are you!?" Linda asked. "How dare you treat these cute girls this way!" The short red hair girl said. "Don't even mention us why don't ya…" Noah sighed. "I have seen their potential as wifeys, and if you dare make any funny moves...You'll feel the wrath of Red!" The girl who was now known as Red pointed at Linda. Everyone stared at the newcomer in utter confusion. Even the monsters and saibamen were confused.

"...Wh-What?..." That was the only word Aiden could muster up. "What in the most unholy things is this short red-haired chick talking about? Is she missin' some screws or something?" Linda questioned. "I too would like to know?" Noah replied. "For my goddess, my CPU, my wifey! I'm here to save you!" Red said with confidence. "W-What? wait...Who, where, Why!?" Nepgear was really confused on what was happening.

"Save the questions for the honeymoon, my lovely. We can ask each other anything after we deal with this!" Red smiled. "Did I miss a memo or something?" Isabelle asked. "Your guess is as good as mine…" Austin answered.

"Yeah, but if she is here to help us out. Then what harm can be done. Let's do this you guys!" Aiden charged. One of the blue saibamens rushed at Aiden and started a clash, slowly rising into the air. The other blue one went for Jason, and the two yellow saibamen rush towards Noah and Austin. Leaving Rhyel to help out the girls with the machines.

"Ok then! Come at us you stupid floating trash cans!" Rhyel cracked his neck like Piccolo did (as well as his knuckles) and brought up his hand and raised his fingers to move them back and forth. Signaling the machines to fight him. The machines fire lasers and send one of their spiked wings towards Rhyel, who kept dodging the attacks and punches one in the eye and followed it to continue his attack.

One of the machines turn around to chase after Rhyel, the other two machines start firing on the girls. Red ran towards them, somehow dodging all the lasers and smacks one of them with a red colored yo-yo. The machine was damaged, but still attacked regardless of receiving a blow to the head. The machine sent its wings at Red, but Isabelle and IF parried them. Isabelle sent a fist covered in fire right into its eye and IF finished it off by slicing it up and used **'Demonic Inferno'**.

"Iffy watch out!" Compa yelled out. IF sees other machine firings its lasers at her. "Whoa!" She barely dodge them all, and the last laser just grazed her hair. Nepgear ran up to the machine and sliced it up, following up with Red crushing it with her yo-yo. "Thanks…" Nepgear nodded in response. Sudden one of the machines lands right between the three of them all destroyed to the point where you can't even recognise it.

Compa rushes over to see the machine. "What happened to it?" She asked curiously and nervously. "I really don't know?" IF said. Nepgear gets close to the now torn up machine, the machine starts to spark and Nepgear backs up. The sparks stop and made a weird sound untitled it stopped. "I think it's not working anymore…" Nepgear said. Rhyel lands right behind them and runs towards them. "Sorry about that. I got carried away and accidentally sent this machine all the way over here." Rhyel put his hands on his hips and looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Wait? So you did this…?" IF asked. Rhyel chuckled nervously. "Even if he isn't a wifey, he sure is strong." Red commented. "Ahem. Anyways, we should take care of her." Rhyel looked at Linda, the girls all turned around and stared at Linda. "How did you all beat those modified monsters?" Linda stepped back. "You may have sealed away my powers. But you can't seal away my resolve!" Nepgear yelled out. "Tch! Did I seriously lose to this cliche! Oh I'm outta here!" Linda runs away…again.

"Yeah! You better run Underling!" Rhyel shouted. "I'm impressed that she can run that fast." IF said. Nepgear turns to face Red. "Um, thank you for helping us out." Red smiles and puts her hands on her hips proudly. "Of course I would help. It would be wrong of me to not come to my future wifey's aid." Aiden and the rest float down to their positions.

"That was really a handful, seriously…" Jason complained. "Agreed, also thanks for helping us, um…" Aiden ended up forgetting Red's name when he was fighting the Saibamen. "Name's Red, It's nice to meet you all!" Red answered Aiden. "If you don't mind me asking Red. What was up with that "wifey" stuff you were talking about?" Noah asked.

"Oh that...I'm traveling around Gamindustri to find my perfect wifey!" Red explained with a smile. "Okay...that's an interesting goal you got there Red…" Aiden said. "Now that I think about, I did hear about an "unusual" girl running all over the place. Just to only find her soulmate." IF recalled what she heard. "So that's you?" IF sweated nervously. "Wow! People are spreading rumors about me! That's amazing!" Red said happily.

"I really don't think that is something you should be proud of." Austin said to Red. "So why were you all the way out here? Don't get me wrong. I appreciate that you came to help us out, But…" Red answers IF's question before she can finish. "Y'see, I always wanted to have a CPU wifey, and when I heard about all of you leaving Planeptune, I couldn't turn down this opportunity!" Red's eyes shined.

"Sure enough, I was able to find you, especially my beautiful Goddess, in such a dime romantic novel situation, being in danger!" Red squealed. Everyone had a blank expression on their faces. "...What…?" Aiden said in pure confusion. "Your...Goddess? Um...is that me…?" Nepgear asked. "Oh, do you hear the bells ringing for our destiny!? This is the beginning of our life together!" Red asked Nepgear.

"Um…Uh...Goodness me...I really don't know where this conversation is leading to?" Nepgear sweated nervously. "Me too Nepgear...Also, I don't hear any bells ringing! I only hear the sounds of monsters nearby!" Aiden yelled out. "She meant that metaphorically Aiden." Austin told him while sighing. "What I mean is, please take me with you! There's no way I'm gonna let my wifey out of my sight when danger is around the corner!" Red screamed out.

"I promise that I will protect my wifey with my lifey!" Red promised Nepgear. "O-Ok...Um...Wh-wh am I supposed to do in a situation like this?" Nepgear looked at everyone else, who might have an explanation for her predicament. "I really don't know, but I think we should let her join us. What do you say guys?" Rhyel looked at everyone if they will agree or not. "I agree...Red here is pretty strong." IF agreed with Rhyel. "I guess I don't see why not…" Aiden commentend, everyone else nodded in agreement. "YAY! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you my wifey Goddess!" Red grabs Nepgear's hands and looks into her purple eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry, but please don't me a Goddess. I'm a CPU Candidate…" Nepgear looked away to avoid Red's gaze. "It would be nice if you just call me Nepgear." Red smiled happily in response. "Now that's my girl! No need for me to be all formal with my wifey, right? Alright, let's go have some fun Nepgear!" Red grabbed Nepgear's hand and ran towards the dungeon with her. "H-HUH!?" Nepgear let out.

"Well isn't she full of energy…" Austin chuckled. IF looks over at Austin and chuckles as well. "I think "full of energy" is an understatement for her." IF Said. "We should probably catch up with those two before we lose them." Rhyel suggested, while pointing his thumb towards the exit. "Alright, let's get going then." Noah started walking, but Jason stops him. "What's wrong Jason?" Noah asked.

"Before we all get going, did anyone find the Hematite?" Jason looked at everyone. "Oh right! I forgot we were looking for Hematite, thank you Linda for putting us off course and making us forget what we're doing." Aiden sighed, looking down tiredly. "Sorry, but we didn't find any hematite after we defeated those monsters." IF said. "Hmmm? I know! What about we ask Red about the Hematite!" Aiden suggested.

"Not a bad idea Aiden. Welp let's get going before we really lose those two!" IF followed where Red and Nepgear ran off too. Everyone else follows too and make their way back to Lastation in hope of getting info on the Hematite.

 **-Lastation-**

"So Red...Do you have an idea on where we could find Hematite?" Isabelle asked. "Nope! I have no idea what it is!" Red said cheerfully. "Welp, there goes our one shot of finding some Hematite...What now?" Austin crossed his arms on what to do. "Excuse me." Everyone turns around to see an Lastation Guard approaching them.

"I happen to listen to you conversation...You're looking for Hematite, am I right?" The Lastation Guard asked. "Yeah, do you know where we can find it?" Aiden asked. "I do...I remember seeing a deposit of Hematite within a dungeon I visited before." The Lastation Guard replied. "Do you remember which Dungeon it was in?" Isabelle asked this time. "Indeed I do, but I would like you all to do something for me in return." The Lastation Guard crossed his arms.

"He's starting to sound like Miss Law of Equivalent Exchange. Fine, what do you need?" IF said in an annoyed tone. "There is this Monster causing all types of problems over at Rebeat Resort. Mind giving it the old smackdown?" The Lastation Guard puts his right hand on his head and ruffles his hair. "Me and my unit already tried taking down the monster ourselves, but it was too much for us…" The Lastation Guard looks away.

"That sounds like fun! Leaving the beat down to us!" Red said. The five warriors look at her with a drained look. **'Her attitude reminds me of Goku...'** The five said in their heads in unison. "We'll defeat that monster right away, so please tell us what you know of the Hematite when we return. "Thank you, and good luck." The Lastation Guard said and went to go return to his post. "Welp...Let's go head back to that resort…" Aiden said. **'Why do I feel like there's going to be some backtracking during this journey?'** Aiden asked himself.

 **-Rebeat Resort (Half an hour later)-**

After countless of slaining monsters later. They found the monster they were looking for and slayed it. "Welp that was fun." Isabelle said, dusting off her hands."Yeah!" Red jumped. "That really didn't take that long huh? Let's head back to town." Nepgear said. "Okey-dokey. Huh…? Wait, I see something over there…" Compa points to what seems to be an oversized mouse (or rat) laying on the ground and covered in bruises, had tiny bat wings, a yellow and red heart on its chest, and a heart shaped tip tail.

"Chu…" The strange mouse said. "Okay, that's Interesting seeing a mouse that big, and I thought I had seen everything." Aiden said while staring at the mouse. "What do you mean mouse? I see nothing but an oversized rat! C'mon Compa, let's just leave it." Compa looks at IF with a hurtful look. "How can I! This poor mouse is in pain...Please hang on, Mister Mouse. Nurse Compa will patch you up." Compa proceeds to take out medical supplies and gets to work.

After a few minutes of patching up the mouse's bruises. Compa puts on the last bandage and wipes some of the sweat off her head. "There we go, all finish." Compa puts back the medical supplies into her purse and stands up. "I'm so glad we use Senzu beans to heal our wounds…" Jason said with a nervous tone. The other four nodded in unison. "Ch-chu…?" The mouse (or rat) was starting to come around.

"How are you feeling, Mister Mouse?" Compa asked the now bandaged up mouse. **(A/N: I can't tell if he is a mouse or not. It's really confusing for me.)** "Ah!" The mouse unexpectedly squealed. Everyone was taken aback by the sudden and random squeal. "Huh? What's wrong Mister Mouse?" Compa asked the mouse. The mouse had hearts in his eyes and looked like his heart was about to come out of his chest. "Chu! Er, um...C-can I get your name?" The mouse said. "WHOA! IT TALKS!?" Noah yelled out.

Everyone else (except for Compa) was shocked to see the mouse talk. "Of course! I'm Compa. It's nice to meet you, Mister Mouse." Compa smiled. "HOW ARE YOU NOT FINDING THIS WEIRD!?" Noah pointed at the mouse and looking at Compa with confusion and shock. "I think it's pretty cool seeing a talking mouse!" Red said. "I think you would find anything cool…" Aiden said. "Compa...Compa, huh…? Mmmmm, chu!" The mouse repeated her name and ignored everyone else's comments.

"Noah, can you calm down please?" Isabelle told Noah. "I'LL ONLY COME DOWN IF SOM-" Noah was slammed against the ground by Rhyel before he could finish. Rhyel sighs and gets up to look at Noah laying on the ground. "Ow…" Noah muffled out. "Have you calmed down?" Rhyel asked. Noah slowly gets up and puts his hand on his head and shakes his head. "Yeah, but could you give me a warning next time, before you slam my face against the ground."

The mouse sudden runs away unannounced. "Oh! Where are you going?" Compa asked, but the mouse already disappeared from their sight. "Great job Noah you scared it off." Austin said. "Oh, I'm sorry for being confused over a talking mouse." Noah replied in a sassy tone. "I can't believe that mouse was talking...I wasn't hallucinating right?" Nepgear chuckled a little. "Nope, that was all real alright…" Aiden answered. "It was hard to understand. If it was a monster, or something else entirely? Well whatever...Compa, you ready now? Come on." IF started walking away.

"Mister Mouse…" Compa turned around and walked away with everyone else. Until the group was out of sight, the mouse popped out his head from behind one of the stages. He went to check if anyone else was there. Good enough for him, there wasn't. "Sh-Sh-She's so cute! No! She is adorable! An angel even! My adorable angel, Compa!" The mouse yelled to himself.

 **-Lastation-**

"Hi again! We went and beaten up that monster you wanted to pummel!" Red told the Guard that sent them on this monster hunting quest. "Welcome back. So how was it?" The Guard asked. "It was really easy. So what do you know about the Hematite?" Isabelle asked. "I saw some when I wandered into Septent Resort for patrol." The Guard answered. "I think it's those annoying Tae Kwon Cat's that have the Hematite. Those things always like collecting gems." The Guard pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying to not remember how annoying they were.

"Say what now?" Aiden didn't know if he heard that right. Tae Kwon Cats? This world was getting weirder and weirder for his mind to handle. "Septent Resort...Right! Thank you so much!" Nepgear thanked the guard. "Don't mention it." The Guard replied. "Welp let's get the Hematite and get this fetch quest over with…" IF said. "Right!" Everyone else said together.

 **-Septent Resort-**

"Besides being in the middle of the Ocean. This dungeon looks exactly the same as the other one…" Austin crossed his arms. "It does look the same, but I do see some different monsters up ahead." Rhyel points towards many strange creatures and a giant floating skeleton fish. "I-Is that a giant skeleton fish that's floating?" Aiden tilted his head in confusion.

"Yep…" Isabelle answered Aiden. "Welp, let's see what they got." Jason said and walked towards the monsters. "Fine by me…" Noah followed. "Seems like we're going to be at this for awhile again…" IF sighed. "Oh well...there's no stopping them now." IF summons her qatar's and runs towards the monsters. "Here we go. You ready Nepgear?" Aiden looked over to Nepgear "Yes.." Nepgear answered. "Then let's do this!" Aiden summoned a longsword that had a blue blade and had angel wings for the crossguard.

"Let's get this party started!" Red summoned her yo-yo and charged. Nepgear and Compa summon their own weapons and charge in too.

-18 Minutes Later-

"Man that was fun!" Jason grins and puts his arms on his hips. "Maybe, but did anyone fight against the monster we were supposed to be hunting." Isabelle asked. Nobody didn't give an answer. Until IF spotted something in the distance. "Over there. That's got to be the cat monster we were told about." IF pointed. "If we get its Hematite, we'll be able to get the information we need." Nepgear said.

"Alrighty then, Let's do this!" Aiden slams his fists together. The cat monster looks at the group. Suddenly more cat monsters appear, ready to fight. "Heh! Backup ay… well this should be qui- *click*" Aiden was cut off by the sound of a gun that was loaded and ready to fire. "Freeze! Drop the Hematite and do it slowly…" A familiar voice said. Aiden and Nepgear's eyes wide in shock.

"UNI!?" Both of them said. "Huh? Ack! N-Nepgear! Aiden!" Uni said. The group (except for Red) were showing a yikes type of look on their faces. "It's good to see you again Uni! Were you looking for Hematite too?" Nepgear smiled. "Y-yeah, but what do you think you're doing here!?" Uni said, as her eyes turned into white saucers. "Erm, um, I mean, what I meant to say was...I'm sor-...No, wait...I'm really not ready for this…" Uni whispered the last part to herself.

"I'm really glad you're doing well. I mean, we left off on such a sour note…" Nepgear told her. "Did Miss Kei asked you for help too? We can team up again and beat the mean cat monsters together?" Aiden looked at Nepgear when she said that.

"Nepgear I don't think it is best to team up now…" Nepgear turned around at Aiden. She was about to say something before she was cut off by Uni. "D-Don't get ahead of yourself Nepgear! T-There's something I want to say to the both of you…" Uni looked to the side. "What is it?" Aiden said seriously. "Y-you better be listening? I-I'm only going to say this once, so you better pay attention." Uni stuttered "YAY! I'm really happy that your here! Now I know that we'll be able to get the Hematite for sure!" Nepgear jump into a far unlikely conclusion.

"I don't think that would be related to this Nepgear…" Aiden said with a blank expression. "S-sorry…" Nepgear calmed down and looked down embarrassed. "I t-thought I told you not to get ahead of yourself!" Uni yelled at Nepgear. "Sorry!" Nepgear responded to Uni's outburst. "YOU KNOW WHAT! FORGET IT! YOUR NEVER GOING TO GET THE HEMATITE!" Uni stared at Nepgear and Aiden in rage.

"Yikes…" Aiden flinched a little. "Huh? Why are you being so mean to us? Are you still mad…?" Nepgear asked. "SHUT UP! I said you won't get it, so you won't get it! Never!" Uni's angry made the monsters coward in fear. "Your being so mean! Fine if your gonna be like that! Then you won't get it either!" Nepgear yelled back. "Wait what! So your mad at me for being mad at you! Fine then! Let's fine out who will get it first, shall we?" Uni said.

"I think I'm just gonna sit this one ou-" Aiden was interrupted by both Nepgear's and Uni's furious looks. "NO!" They both yelled at Aiden. "You two can fight all you want later. We got a monster to take care of, remember?" IF sighed. "We're really sorry, Mister Scary Monster Horde. Can you wait just a tiny bit longer?" Compa kindly looked at the Monster Horde that stood before her.

"Bleh" One of the monsters said. "...what…" Isabella said in confusion due to the monsters response.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

"Man, how long have they been going at this?" Noah asked tiredly, due to Nepgear and Uni arguing with each other. "For at least 10 minutes…" Austin said to Noah calmly. Noah sighed and looked down, tired of hearing this arguing. "I hope something happens right about now, I can't handle them arguing anymore." Noah yawned. "You think you got it bad, look at Aiden." Jason points over towards Aiden, who was trying to stay awake.

"So can I beat these things up now or what?" Red asked IF. "We can't Red, we need to wait until this cat fight over here subsides…" IF pinches the bridge of her nose. "Yo guys, what's that?" Rhyel points towards a weird disc that lands in the Monster Horde. The disc lets out a purple like energy, that makes the monsters to go Viral.

"Finally...Something that can end this arguing." Noah stretches out, to wake himself up. "H-Huh! The monsters are on a rampage! I'm on my way!" Nepgear runs towards IF and Compa. "Hey! I wasn't done talking!" Steam slowly came out of Uni's ears. "Zzzz… zzzz...zzz...Huh? Wait what? Oh, what happen guys...?" Aiden looks towards over to the Monster Horde, that was now in their Viral forms. The aura that emanated of them made Aiden immediately woke him up fully.

Aiden walks up and gets into his fighting stance. "Had a nice nap?" Austin looked at Aiden. "Yeah I did, and I hope that this fight will help me wake up." Aiden charges up his aura. The Monster Horde attack the group with pure rage. "HERE THEY COME!" Isabella yelled. Aiden rushes forward and takes down two monsters by slamming his arms into their heads. Noah, Rhyel, Austin, and Jason all took two each and fought their monsters on other platforms in the dungeon.

"And there they go…" IF said and sighed."Alright ladies! Let's teach these monsters a lesson!" Red yelled out. Compa takes out her syringe. "Right!" Compa, IF, and Isabelle yelled out. Uni rounded her eyes and took out her rifle. The girls run towards the rest of the Monster Horde and begin their own assault.

 **-After Slaying the Monster Horde-**

"Well, that sure did help me wake up." Aiden said, moving his head from side to side. "And a good stress relief too. Uni and Nepgear's argument was really setting me off" Rhyel stretched his back. "So are those two done yelling their heads off at each other?" Isabelle asked. "Yes…I'm very sorry about that…" Nepgear clenches her shirt and grows a sad look on her face.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, it was natural of you two to argue after what happen." Aiden said. **"Lucky that I didn't get into a fight with Uni…"** Aiden says to himself while sweating. "Either way, we got the Hematite...let's head over to Keith and-" Austin is called off by Uni. "Wait!" She said, Uni wore a serious expression and it was focused solely on Nepgear. "Uni?" Nepgear looks at Uni in question. Sudden Uni turns into her CPU form and stares at Nepgear.

A breeze passes by, blowing Uni's hair and the sun shines brightly. Her rifle reflects the light in a beautiful way, this gave Uni the appearance of a goddess. "Nepger, let's have a duel and it's only between us. If I win, you'll have to give me that Hematite!" Uni declared. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHY!" Noah falls onto his knees and holds his head in pain and annoyance. "I need to defeat you Nepgear, fair and square." Uni ready her rifle. "I understand Uni, I accept your challenge Uni."

Nepgear transforms into her CPU form and readys her weapon as well. They stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Uni makes the first move by firing her rifles at Nepgear. Nepgear dodged the shots and some of those shots as well. Nepgear soon creates some type of magic circle that gives her a speed boost, this helped Nepgear close the gap between her and Uni. "Ack!" Uni flew backwards, but Uni places down the same magic circles to stop herself and counter attack with her rifle.

"Take this!" Uni fires more rounds at Nepgear, who got hit by a few shots this time. Nepgear was able to dodge and return fire with the gun part of her weapon. The rounds of their guns clashed with each other, showing a nice explosion of colors. "Man this cat fight is getting out of hand…" Rhyel nervously sweated. "Yeah, I was hoping they finally stopped with their cat fight…but it seems like I was wrong…" IF sighed and pinched her nose. "Should we stop this?" Jason asked.

"Let them be, it's not a good idea to intervene now." Aiden crossed his arms. "Wow, that is strange coming from you…" Jason said. "It would be strange, but I'm more focused on this fight and Noah's breakdown." Austin look at Noah screaming and his hands ruffling his hair. "But what if things get out of hand…" Compa asked worryingly. "Don't worry too much, this is just a duel. If it gets out of hand, we'll step in and stop. Show her who's boss my wifey Goddess!" Red cheered Nepgear on. Aiden smirked and decided to give his own encouragement.

"Gearsy! Show her the power of your determination to save your sisters! Prove to Uni that she is wrong!" Nepgear heard Aiden's encouragement and was reacting faster and striking with more strength. "Tricolor Order!" Uni fired multiple shots at once towards Nepgear. Nepgear dodged and slashed at the rounds, she was able to get close to Uni due to her dodging. "What!" Uni had no time to react and had no time to attack. "Mirage Dance!" Nepgear slashes Uni with all her strength and stands in front of Uni, pointing her weapon at her. "Take this!" Nepgear shoots Uni and knocks Uni out of her HDD form.

"Ack!" Uni hits the floor and gets back up slowly. "Way to go Gearsy!" Aiden smiled. Nepgear smiled back at Aiden and reverted back to her human form. "I did it...I won!" Nepgear jumped in joy. "Hmp! That's because I let you win." Uni looked away with a pout. "This was a pretty good victory, but was this right at all?" Isabelle asked and looked at Nepgear. "I'm...not sure...Uni?" Uni tears up and looks into the sky. "She's strong, even when she's by herself. But she also has friends to back her up, especially Aiden…"

Uni clenches her fist in anger. "And...and...I got nothing…" Uni runs off. "Uni wait!" Nepgear broke into a sprint, but Aiden grabbed her arm. Nepgear turned to Aiden; He shook his head sideways. Nepgear looked down and moved her head back up towards the direction Uni ran off too. The group soon after start to walk back towards the basilicom.

 **-Lastation Basilicom-**

"So we meet once more. It seems that you hot the items I requested." Kei looked up from her paperwork. "So big sis is watching over us?" IF said really sassy. "Miss Kei! Please tell us where the Mascot is, we did as you asked!" Nepgear said impatiently. "I will, but I must know what happened to Noire three years ago. IF sighs and tells Nepgear to tell Kei what happened to Noire three years ago.

"I see, Noire is still alive...that takes a weight off of my shoulders. "If you're that worried, then why weren't you a bit cooperative?" Isabelle said with an arched eyebrow. "You got your priorities and I have mine when it comes to saving the CPU's. But for my plans to come into fruition. I needed the materials that you have kindly collected for me." Kei puts her arms behind her back and stands up straight, ready to fulfill her part of the deal.

"I will now explain my end of the deal. I mapped out the last known whereabouts of the Mascot, I'm not entirely sure if it's there; but I believe it is close." Kei gave the map to Nepgear. "Thank you Miss. Kei, now we can go find…" Kei went and added something else to their conversation, cutting off Nepgear. "This is a warning; your request will be denied outright." Red looks at Kei. "What does that mean?" Austin turns to Red and explains that the Mascot has a duty to protect the Nation when a CPU is absent. "Now I understand…" Red crossed her arms and nodded.

"I wish you best of luck on your next negotiation." Kei said while grabbing some more paperwork. "Thanks, it sounds very sincere and caring from you." IF said to Kei. "Well, let's get moving." Austin said.

 **-Septent Resort-**

"I believe this is the spot…" Nepgear said. "So...where is it?" Rhyel said, looking around the mapped area that was supposedly should have the Mascot. Aiden looks around and immediately spots a shrine that looks similar to the one at Planeptune. "Over here guys!" Aiden walks up to the shrine, along with the rest of the group.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Aiden looked around the shrine. "Hm? Visitors? I rarely get any visitors." A voice said. There was a statue in the middle of the shrine, just like the shrine from Planeptune. The stature started to glow a bright blue light and out came a blue floating orb of light. "You must be the Mascot. I'm Aiden and these are my friends; we were wondering if you could possibly help us with what is happening to Gamindustri." Aiden said respectfully.

"Wow… I never heard Aiden being so respectful before…" Rhyel said. Aiden turns back at Rhyel and gives him the look to shut up. "This Mascot is fully awake; that must mean that the shares in Lastation are worse here…" Isabelle said. "We need your help, the CPU's were all captured and are imprisoned at the Gamindustri Graveyard." Aiden told the Mascot. "Oh my...hearing that all of the CPU's have been captured is a shock. But I can not go with you due to my sole role." The Mascot said. "Aw lame…" Red said all bummed out.

"I was given the role of protecting Lastation and if I leave, the nation will lose all divine protection that is remaining." The Mascot explained. "This would also violate the pack we made with the true Goddess." Austin and Aiden took interest in hearing this. Aiden wondered how important this Goddess was and Austin was interrupted that there was a Goddess before the four CPUs.

"So it's fine to leave the CPUs be kept captive?" IF questioned the Mascot on it's reply. "That's not what the Mascot ment IF…" Austin looked at IF. "If the Mascot were to leave Lastation, it would leave the nation at risk of full control under the ASIC. This is not a smart idea due to Gamindustri's condition right now." IF stayed silent, knowing that Austin was right.

 **-Near by-**

We see the same mouse that Compa nursed walking around the dungeon aimlessly. "Where is she? This is the only place I haven't checked yet, chu…" The mouse talked to itself. "*sighs* why did I run away...Darn my stupid shyness, Chu!" The mouse yelled at itself. The mouse missed Compa so much he thought he started hallucinating. "Great, I miss her so much that I'm starting to hallucinate my beautiful angel, Chu…" The mouse would rub its eyes to clear his hallucinations, it would open them up to see the hallucination was still there. It took it a good solid second to find out it wasn't a hallucination.

"Wait ...that isn't a hallucination! It really is Compa! My beautiful angel Compa, chu!" The mouse starts running towards the groups at surprising speeds. Jason soon notices the approaching mouse. "Hey, is that the talking mouse?" Isabelle takes a look, she soon turns to look at Jason. "It is…" Compa and everyone else soon turn to see the running mouse. "Oh, Mister mouse!" The mouse stops in front of them, with hearts in its eyes. "Oh I hate that…" Noah said, looking at the mouse in disgust. "You and me both…" IF agreed.

The mouse looks up at Compa. "You remember me? That makes me so happy, chu!" The mouse expressed his happiness. "Not right now! We're in the middle of something important!" IF told the mouse and used her thumb to point at the Mascot. "Shut up, chi! Nothing in this world is not important than Compa!" The mouse argued and stuck out its tongue at IF. Aiden soon became concerned. "Should I question how much this mouse is high over heels for Compa?" Nepgear looked at Aiden and gave him a look of maybe. Red had a disgusted expression on her face. Everyone else had questionable looks. Except for IF, she was furious at the mouse's attitude. "Why you little!" IF was about beat up the mouse, but was stopped by Ryhel.

"Don't…it will be a bad example if you do…" Ryhel let's go of IF. The mouse's eyes almost popped out when he soon noticed the Mascot. "Wait...Is that the Mascot!?" The mouse asked. "Yeah? Why do you ask?" Austin said towards the mouse. "This must be my lucky day! Running into the Mascot and my beautiful angel Compa!" The mouse smiled an evil like smile. "Hey Compa! Let's beat up this Mascot together!" The mouse declared his thought to Compa. Everyone (except Compa) looked at the mouse with a serious expression.

"Beat up the Mascot..? Why would you say that?" Compa asked the mouse, slowly becoming concerned. "I knew that questioning this mouse was right…" Noah sighed and pinched his nose. "If we smash up this Mascot, we will get a great reward!" The mouse claimed with glee. "If you help me, my dear Compa, I'll make sure the ASIC will make a special VIP member!" The mouse was happy at the thought of having Compa help him succeed in his mission. Sadly, his idea and his feelings were about to be crushed badly. "Yeah... no, we're not gonna let you do that…" Jason walked towards the mouse and looked down on it. "This little mousey is a weasel!" Red exclaimed. "Mister mouse! If we were to destroy the Mascot, Gamindustri will…" Compa didn't like what she was hearing. "Gamindustri will be under total control of the ASIC, chu!" The mouse filled Compa's sentence in it's own way.

"Without any CPU'S or anyone to believe in them, Gamindustri will be ours for the taking!" The mouse was getting way to happy for its own good. "In short, please join us before…" Compa than looked at the mouse with slight anger. "Bad mister mouse!" Compa yelled out at the mouse, who stopped his sentence and looked at Compa in confusion. "I've been traveling with my bestest friends to help save the CPU's….so...Th-That makes us enemies!" The mouse's heart shattered into millions of pieces after hearing Compa's statement. "E-Enemies ... So are you telling me you don't like me that way Compa…?" Compa than nods to his question. "That's right! I hate bad people who try to make Gamindustri into a bad place!" Compa declared. The mouse started to shake. "You hate me? N-No!" The mouse fell to its knees and started crying. "M-My tender heart...all my love will now only go to job…" The mouse kept on crying and slowly calmed down.

"Then I'm gonna get rid of all of you in the name of the ASIC!" The mouse throws down a disc and it glows a dark purple fume. The disc burst and reveals a Fenrir "Great, another giant wolf...let's hope this one can provide a challenge.."Rhyel put his hands on his hips. The Fenrir let's a huge roar and creates two versions of itself and they growl at the group. "Welp, here we go then...let's dance! Arutima!" Aiden lifted his right hand into the air and a glow of blue light came from his hand. The light slowly formed into a sword that had a blue blade, a crossguard that was shaped like wings, and a golden hilt. "Fine be me!" IF pulls out her Beretta M9 and points at the Fenrir on the right, along with Austin and Rhyel walking to both her sides.

"We got this one...so who's gonna handle the one on the left?" Rhyel asked looking back at his friends. "We got the one on the left!" Isabelle lets out her cat ears and tail and summons fire from her hands. Compa and Red run right beside her. "Then I guess that leaves the four of us to fight the middle one….you guys ready?" Aiden starts holding Arutima in both hands and gets into a stance. Nepgear nods "I'm ready!" Nepgear proceeds to activate her beam saber. Noah slams his hands together and smirks, Jason stretches and gets into piccolo's demon stance. "Here we go!" Everyone who were facing off against their own Fenrir attacked.

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter six people. Sorry again for not releasing this sooner, I was really busy and had no motivation. But I'm back and ready to write more for you readers. Anyways, thank you for reading Chapter six.**


	9. Chapter 7: A Prototype

Chapter 7: A Prototype

IF fired her Beretta M9 at her group's Fenrir, it angered the Fenrir greatly. The Fenrir roared and started charging at IF; it swiped at her with its claws. IF barely dogged its claws, but The fenrir soon jumped at her with it's mouth opened. The Fenrir was ready to chew its knife sharpened teeth into IF's flesh, but it was then kicked in the left side of its face by Austin.

Austin drops on the ground and stands on his left hand and uses both legs to kick the Fenrir in the chin. The force of the kick sent the fenrir flying a few feet, to be hit hard in the back by Ryhel.

The Fenrir hits the ground and Ryhel uses his ki to give him a boost to get him to the Fenrir faster. Ryhel sent another punch to the Fenrir's back, it roared in pain. IF rushed up to the Fenrir and took out her twin qatar's and slash at its face, it resulted in the Fenrir roaring again and it got up fast.

The fenrir ignored the pain and started to attack with blind anger. Austin flew in and blocked the attacks, but got hit a few times by the Fenrir.

"How is the thing getting faster and stronger?" Austin asked himself; He soon realized that the beast was slowly emanating a purple aura. The monster had gone viral and was being boosted with its rage.

"We should wrap this up before this gets bad!" Austin yelled at IF and Ryhel. The Fenrir growled and stared at the three; Austin descends next to Ryhel and IF to get ready to finish the Fenrir off.

 **-With Compa and Her Group-**

Red slammed her yo-yo at the top of the second Fenrir's head. The Fenrir winced in pain, but it shook the pain off and became angrier. The Fenrir rushed at slashed at Red, who was blocking the monsters attacks with a big book that came out of nowhere. Isabelle ran in at slammed her hands into the Fenrir's side, sending it skidding across the floor. Compa soon fired some blue liquid from her syringe; it would attach to it legs and would solidify.

The Fenrir tried to get up, but it wasn't able to move do to the liquid. It kept on struggling and still haven't any ability to escape. Taking this as an advantage, Red and Isabelle ran towards the beast and started to build up magic power within themselves.

"Swift Strike!" Red summoned a disc and threw it at the Fenrir, the disc left a trail of rose blossom leaves as it was thrown. The disc flew around the Fenrir, the trail of leaves started to glow brighter as it circled the Fenrir. Red ran towards the giant wolf and jumped in the air. The disc soon flew towards Red; she would catch it and rose blossom leaves would surround the Fenrir.

"Cya!" Red dashed at the Fenrir and slid on the ground and twirled. The Fenrir was soon developed with a giant pink splashed, that caused the Fenrir to scream in major pain.

"Volcanic bloom!" Isabelle yelled out, after Red finished her attack. A flower appeared on the Fenrir's body and started to glow a brilliant color if orange. The color got stronger and stronger; until it exploded like a volcano, pouring lava onto the Fenrir. The Fenrir screamed until it was fully submerged in lava. A sudden burst of code came out of the lava, signaling that the monster was defeated.

 **-Aiden and Nepgear's Group-**

Aiden and Nepgear were both trading blows with the Fenrir by using their respective weapons. The Fenrir lifted it's right claw to finish this trade of blows. The Fenrir brought its claw down and was blocked by Aiden's sword, Arutima. Aiden used his strength and pushed the Fenrir's claw away.

"Raising Cut!" Arutima started to glow with a brilliant yellow light. Aiden swiped his sword upwards and sent a yellow slash wave at the Fenrir. The wave hit the Fenrir with incredible force and skid across the floor. The Fenrir recovered fast and charged at Aiden. The Fenrir was one feet close to Aiden before it got kicked in the side by Noah. Noah jumped off the Fenrir and fired a quick Galick Gun.

The Fenrir stumbles, but recovers quickly and swipes at Noah. Noah takes the hit and sides against the ground, while holding the Fenrir's claw. Noah soon moves around in place, preparing to throw the Fenrir.

Noah soon stomps on the ground and throws him into the air. Nepgear enters her CPU form and flies up to the Fenrir and fired at it. Aiden follows Nepgear and fired volleys of ki blasts at the Fenrir as support.

The Fenrir has several burns marks all over its fur and was not able to react. Aiden then charges some ki into Arutima and flew beside Nepgear. They closed on the Fenrir and sent a final strike on the Fenrir in a cross slash upon its body. The Fenrir slowly starts falling down.

 **-Back with IF's Team-**

Austin turned Super Saiyan and Rhyel charged up his full power and they both charged at the Fenrir and traded blows. IF enchants her Beretta M9 with fire magic and fired at the Fenrir to cause fire damage. Austin and Rhyel moved out of the way and the fire enchanted bullet successfully hit its target.

The Fenrir roared as it was burning. Austin and Rhyel took this as an opportunity to take the Fenrir down. Austin and Rhyel took turns at punching and kicking the Fenrir; Soon they prepared a very powerful punch that sent the Fenrir flying at the other Fenrir that Aiden and Nepgears group took down. Both Fenrir's hit each other and exploded into code.

The mouse was shaking in fear of three Fenrirs getting destroyed before his eyes. Aiden and Nepgear land in the ground and everyone else meets up with them. Aiden slowly starts to approach the mouse. The mouse was so frightened to the point where it couldn't make a move. Aiden would take out his tail, which shocked the girls and pick up the mouse with said tail.

"What's your name?" Aiden asked the frightened mouse.

"W-Warechu…" Warechu said. Aiden moves Warechu closer to his face and gives the mouse a very serious and dark expression.

"Never mess with us again… Got it…?" Aiden said to Warechu sternly. Warechu slowly nods and Aiden puts Warchu back on the ground. Warchu runs and screams for his life, leaving a giant cloud of dust.

"That takes care of that…" Aiden signed and kept his tail out for now on. The Mascot flies towards the group.

"So that was the many evils that are plaguing Gamindustri?" The Mascot Questioned.

"Yeah, but now it knows where you are." IF said.

"Man I can't believe there's a talking mouse in the ASIC." Noah complained.

"When you think about it...we do have Animal like people that walk and talk like humans." Austin told Noah.

"Oh yea…" Noah facepalmed, forgetting about that fact.

"Anyways, it's best that you'll need to go into hiding." Austin informed the Mascot.

"You are right, I shall go into hiding for the time being." The Mascot said and slowly start moving away, Nepgear stops the Mascot in tracks by asking it a question.

"Why not come with us? We'll make sure that you'll be kept safe from any ASIC danger." Nepgear told the Mascot.

"Nepgear, I'm sorry but we both know that's impossible. It did say that it has to stay here to make sure that Lastation stays safe for as much as it can." Aiden told Nepgear and walks to her. Nepgear then makes eye contact with Aiden.

"He is right, this request can not be granted." The Mascot confirmed Aidens conclusion.

"So you believe your nation matters? Sheesh your really stubborn." Red said, Rhyel walks right past red and turns to face her.

"I hate to agree on this, but the Mascot and Aiden are right. If the Mascots haven't been watching over the nation's for these past three years, Gamindustri would already be under absolute control from the ASIC." Rhyel reasoned.

Everyone fell silent on what to do in this situation. If the Mascot went with them, it would result in leaving Lastation without any divine protection and will be easily conquered then it already is. If the Masco stayed in Lastation, it would only be a matter of time until it would be tracked down.

"No matter how much one tries… some things cannot be protected alone...CPU Candidate…" The Mascot called for Nepgear only.

"Yes?" Nepgear turned to look at the Mascot and walk towards it, she stopped about a good 1 foot away from the Mascot.

"I cannot abandon this nation. It would be breaking the pack I have made with the true Goddess." The Mascot said sternly. Nepgear's expression sadden to the Mascots final answer.

"So we can't convince you?" Nepgear asked, hoping there would be a little spark of the Mascot to possibly join. But she knew that the answer would still be no.

"That is correct, but I can give you the needs of facing this evil. I am offering you a portion of my power CPU Candidate." The Mascot told Nepgear. Nepgear's expression lightened. Even if the Mascot wasn't going to join them, this was still better than leaving this shrine without anything. This would be a few more steps to getting closer to her sister and the other CPUs.

The Mascot than separates a piece of itself and it would float towards Nepgear and fuse with her.

"Whoa!" Nepgear was surprised at the sudden boost in power. Aiden also felt a slight increase in himself, but chose to ignore the feeling.

"I can offer only so little, but I ask that you help the CPUs and all of Gamindustri…" The Mascot asked.

"Thank you very much! We'll make sure to save everyone!" Nepgear put her right hand over her chest and gave the Mascot a reassuring smile. The group smiles at Nepgear's growing confidence in save Gamindustri from ASIC.

The group later start to leave, but Aiden had a question of his own and walked up to the Mascot before it leaves.

"I have a question of my own, if you don't mind me asking?" Aiden crossed his arms and slowly wags his tail.

"How may I help?" The Mascot asked. Aiden puts his index finger and thumb on his chin and puts his left arm against his hip, thinking on how he will execute his question.

"I want to know who this True Goddess is? Aiden asked. The Mascot stayed silent.

"I cannot give you an answer, you will find out soon. I must now take my leave, Prophesied One." The Mascot floated away, leaving Aiden Confused.

"Wait! What do you mean-" The Mascot than vanished. Aiden was greatly confused. Why couldn't the Mascot give him an answer, and what was that about him being the **'** Prophesied One **'**. Aiden decided to think about it later and ran to catch up with the group.

 **-Lastation (Sunset)-**

The sun was now setting down as the group was approaching the Basilicom to inform Kei on their success. Isabelle slowly walks in front of the group and turns around. She was now walking backwards and started up a conversation.

"Well that went very well guy!" Isabelle said, motioning her arms up into the air.

"Yeah! But we weren't able to recruit the CPU Candidate...what're we gonna do now?" Compa asked.

"It really is a shame...It would've been amazing to have two cute CPU wifeys…" Red said in response. The Aiden chuckled and the rest of his friends sighed after hearing the wifey talk again.

"Uni…" Negear's expression sadden once more, hearing uni being mentioned. Aiden walks up to Nepgear and comforts her. She looks at Aiden and smiles a little.

"No point in moping now, let's get to the Basilicom and give in our report." IF said and walked a little faster.

 **-Lastation Basilicom-**

"Well done. I'm intrigued to hear such a stubborn Mascot agreed to lend you some of it's power." Kei said. Aiden crossed his arms in response.

"It was doing what it was told, can't blame the Mascot for being stubborn." Aiden said. IF then walks up to Kei.

"I can agree with Aiden on that. Also, please don't fill us in on what we did. It's our report…" IF also crossed her arms.

"Our next stop is Lowee, but before that, is it ok if me and Aiden meet with Uni one more time?" Nepgear asked Kei. Nepgear really wanted to talk to her after their fight they had. She really hoped that her, Aiden, and Uni don't have bad blood with each other and hoping if Uni changed her mind in helping them save their sisters.

"I mean it's up to her Nepgear, she is hiding under the desk after all…" Aiden said plainly. The girls except for Kei looked at Aiden with confused stares. Kei was impressed that Aiden knew that Uni was hiding. Uni than pops out from under Kei's desk with an expression of shock. The rest of the girls soon share the same expression.

"How did you know I was under Kei's desk?" Uni questioned Aiden. Aiden chuckled a little before he looked at Uni.

"Me and my friends learned a neat trick that allows us to sense anyone's life force, no matter how far away they are." Aiden summed up the Ki sensing technique.

"That sounds very creepy…" Uni said blankly. Aiden looks at Uni and sends the same expression right back.

"But it does help you be on guard if anyone tries to attack you…" Aiden put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey Uni, it's nice to see you again." Nepgear said nervously after the girls recovered from their sudden shock.

"Uh, h-hi, Nepgear…" Uni turns to face Nepgear, also being in a state of nervousness.

"I know that I already asked this, but… Uni, won't you come with us and save our sisters." Nepgear asked, hoping Uni did change her mind.

"No!...at least not yet…" Uni said without a second thought and whispered the second part to herself. Nepgear was disappointed that Uni hasn't changed her mind.

"I see…" Nepgear respected Uni's decision.

 **'If I went with them… in the state I am right now… I'd only be nothing but a burden'** Uni thought.

Nepgear starts to cry a little, everyone was confused. Uni's eyes soon turn into Saucers and left off some comedic anime sweat drops.

"W-Wait a minute!? Why are you crying!?" Uni started to fling her arms around in confusion and in fear of Aiden bursting out in anger, knowing that he really cares about Nepgear. Nepgear puts her hands over her chest and keeps crying.

"B-because you, me, and Aiden became such good friends, but all we do is argue and fight… and now, we… we'll never be BFF's and…" Nepgear starts saying lots of random stuff before Uni decides to stop her before she keeps on going.

"Our spat had nothing to do with that. And why are you talking like we'll never see each other again!" Uni said to Nepgear. Nepgear slowly calms down and her mood gets a little brighter.

"H-huh? So...you wanna hang out later?" Nepgear asked. Uni was taken back a little and answered.

"W-Well, maybe when I feel like it, maybe I'll… you know, think about it later ok… maybe…" Uni considered it. Nepgear couldn't feel nothing but be happy that this doesn't mean they will have a bad relationship ship now.

"Really? For really reals!? It's a promise, okay!?" Nepgear started to become very excited. Uni was overwhelmed and started to show off her Tsundere side.

"I-I said if I feel like it, and not… ugh! Fine, fine. I promise, okay." Uni caved in. Kei couldn't help but smile at the situation that Uni and Nepgear were having.

"I never thought I would see the day where Uni would look so happy." Kei was glad that Uni was lighting up after these past three years.

"Hey! You better wipe that smile off your face right now!" Uni put her hands against her hips in irritation.

"We should probably head out now you guys…" Jason said. The group would nod and prepare to leave.

"Although necessary, I do apologize for keeping you here in Lastation for so long. Best of luck on your travels." Kei wished them luck.

"Please don't say that, you really creep me out when you say anything remotely selfless." IF twitch in irritation. Aiden couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm wishing you luck because of how troublesome Lowee's CPU Candidates can be." Kei told the group.

"What, are they that bad?" Rhyel asked and Kei nodded.

"Ouch… well then, let's head go you guys." Aiden said, the group would head for the entrance before Kei stops them.

"Before you leave! There's something I must give you." Kei said and walk towards a room next to her desk.

"*sighs* Now what!" IF complained and tap her right foot, impatiently.

They would all wait for Kei for a good five minutes. Nepgear and Uni started another conversation, as well as the others. Kei then returns with a strange futuristic sword that was black and grey and has a sky blue blade **(A/N: The futuristic sword exactly looks like the Beam Zapper sword).**

"I apologize for me taking so long, but I would like to give you this." Kei walks up to Aiden and motion's Aiden to take it. Aiden looks over the blade and takes it.

"What is this?" Aiden looked back at Kei and holds the sword in his right hand.

"We call it the SDX-612. Code name: Brave Sword, this sword is still in its prototype stage. We weren't able to do anymore tests with it, due to it being very powerful and it would overwhelm those as they kept on using it. But after analyzing your abilities, I knew that you would be able to wield this, please use this sword to help save Gamindustri." Kei informed Aiden.

Aiden couldn't help but be amazed. He looked at the sword and then looked back at Kei with determination in his eyes.

"I promise Kei." Aiden puts the sword on his back and it would stick to his back.

"Cya later Kei, and cya around too uni" Aiden waves at the two and walks to his friends.

 **-Lowee (Morning)-**

After setting camp half way during their journey and rest up until morning. The group has now arrived at Lowee.

"Here we are Lowee! And I made it here first, so I win!" Red said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, but I will say this place is beautiful." Noah looked around at the scenery of Lowee. Everyone looked at Lowee in awe, except for Nepger. Nepgear couldn't help but shiver due to how cold Lowee is because it was snowing.

"It's so cold… but the scenery does take your breath away…" Nepgear stared in awe, while she was still shivering.

"Lowee is covered in snow all year. We should all buy something warm to keep the cold away!" Compa suggested.

"That would be a good idea, if it weren't for us guys being immune to the cold and not having your universe's currency." Austin said.

"We should focus on getting info, pronto. We'll worry about getting something warm when we have the time." IF said.

"She's right, to the guild?" Isabelle asked IF.

"No. We're heading straight to the Basilicom. I haven't heard anything bad about the Oracle here, so we'll be fine." IF answered.

The group walk down the road that lead to the Basilicom. Unlike Lastation, there were some people on the street, but not many. They kept on walking until they hear someone making a commotion.

"A commotion! Someone's making a real commotion. Let's check it out!" Red rushed towards the commotion, with the group following behind her.

Aiden then notices who is making the commotion and groans. Everyone notices Aiden's sudden groan.

"What's wrong Aiden?" Nepgear walked up to Aiden and asked.

"It's underlining… and it seems like she's trying to sell something…" Aiden looked down and pinched his nose.

"I can tell this is really going to be a hassle…" Rhyel muttered.

The group slowly approaches Underlining, as she is promoting to people to join ASIC for free access in games. If the people would in turn help them with ASIC operations around Gamindustri.

"Step right up, folks! The ASIC is here to spread their magical fun and good word! If you join ASIC today, you'll be able to gain free access to any and all games you want!" By the tone of Underlinings voice, everyone can tell that she really hates promoting this.

"Man, why am I the one passing out fliers and doing grunt work…" Underlining sighed.

"If it wasn't for those parts, I won't be here right now!" The Underlining complained to herself. The group soon approaches behind her and were about to give her a surprise.

"Excuse me, are we the brats that you're talking about." Compa asked nicely. Linda then turns around to see the exact group that put her in this situation.

"Gah! When did all of you get here!? How did you find me!?" Linda was shocked.

"With all the commotion you were making, it wouldn't be hard to find you." IF crossed her arms and arched up her right brow.

"Now we're not gonna allow you getting away this time." Aiden slams his fists together and cracks his knuckles.

"This is bad...huh? Hey, you! Stray Kid!" Linda notices a young girl that may look like she is either 9 or 10 with a blue coat and blue hat with short brown hair.

"Huh?" The girl was then pulled towards Linda and is now being treated as a hostage. Linda brought out her metal pipe and pointed it at the girl.

"Don't move, you're my ticket out of this mess. If any of you try to do anything, this kid is gonna get it!" Linda said to the group.

"So, right into the basics huh? How cliche." IF expression became serious.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Nepgear stood her ground and was prepared if this turns into a fight.

"Shut it! ASIC is always been about playing dirty. Now if you'll excuse me…" Linda turns around and sprints off with the girl. The girl begins to cry.

"Help me, Ram…" The girl called out. The group then sprints after Linda.

"Oh no you don't!" Aiden used some of his ki to help him sprint faster. Same with the other warriors. Just as they left, a girl with long brown hair and with a pink coat and hat walked around. She looked like the girl with the blue coat and hat.

"Rom? Hey Rom? Jeez, where'd did she go…? I said for her to stay right here…" The girl called out and crossed her arms.

 **-Lowee Global Expo-**

They followed Underlining to a weird frozen complex filled with monsters. The monsters slowed them down, but they were you able to slay each one. Until, Underlining and the girl found themselves at a dead end.

"Ok… I should be… safe here…" Underlining was catching her breath. The girl she kidnapped was still sniffing and crying. This in turn ticked off Underlining.

"Shut up already! Your crying is really annoying! *sighs* I need to ditch this deadweight kid…" Underlining tapped her pipe on her shoulder impatiently.

"Linda!" Aiden cried out, using Underlings actually name this time. Underlining groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously, come on!" Linda complained, the entire group were really serious and not pleased.

"Let the kid go, and you'll be able to walk away unharmed." IF told Underlining.

"What do you mean!? This little brat is my ticket out of here! Unless you want to fight me when I can use this kid as a human shield!" The Underlining threatened.

Aiden balled his fist in anger and everyone else looked the Underlining in disgust. It became nothing more but a silent stare down.

"I don't have time for this, time to use my backup plan! Come on out!" Linda throws down a disc and summons lots of monsters.

"Great, now things just got complicated!" Noah said. IF sighed and Compa grows worried.

"Man I should of thought of a plan, what a rookie mistake…" IF complained to herself.

"We won't be able to beat Miss Underlining if she still has Miss Hostage... Should we run away?" Compa asked in worry.

"We can't do that! If we do that, it would only show that we're starting to give up!" Jason got into his fighting stance. Linda laughs at the situation the group was now in.

"Have fun dealing with these guys! Now if you excuse me, I'm out of here!" Linda started walking away with the girl until they all heard another young girls voice.

"Let Rom go, NOW!" Suddenly a girl who looked around the same age as the girl (now identified as rom) with short pink hair, with a long side burn on her left and had a white plug suit with pink lining all over had appeared and wiped out all of the monsters.

"Huh? Blaaaaaaaargh!" The Underlining was sent flying by a magical attack from the same girl who was wielding a futuristic wand.

"Rom, Are you ok?" The young girl asked Rom. Rom started to cry and ran over to the young girl.

"Ram! *sob, sob* Raaaam!" Rom kept on crying to the now identified Ram. Linda than gets back after the sudden shock of magic and wide eyes.

"No way! Another CPU!?" Linda yelled out in shock. Ram comfort Rom and turned around to face Linda with visible anger on her face.

"How dare you make Rom play hostage and make her cry! You'll pay, you dummy!" Ram readied her wand and looked at Rom.

"C'mon Rom, you activate HDD, too. Let's beat this jerk up all the way to next week!" Ran told her sister, Rom nodded.

"Uh-huh…" Rom was than engulfed in a bright light and revealed Ron in an exact form of Rams. But Rom had Blue lining, light blue hair, and a long side burn on her right side.

"What! Two CPU's again!? This is too much!" Underlining grabbed her hooded head. Everyone else was baffled that it was easy to find the CPU Candidates.

"Nice, more wifeys to be!" Red happily said. The rest of the group sweatdropped at the comment, but ignored it.

"So those two must be the CPU Candidates of Lowee…" Nepgear said. IF than smirks and takes out her Qatar's.

"Nothing is holding us down now. Let's show her what we're made off!"

 **-Six Minutes After a Sad One Sided Fight-**

"I'll get you next time!" Underlining runs away after her humiliating defeat by a huge group and 3 CPUs.

"Oh yeah, we're the best!" Ram Celebrated, Rom pumped her right hand into the air and smiled.

"Yeah, the bestest!" Rom cheered. Aiden cleans his hands of sweat.

"Man, that was just too easy!" Aiden smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Those two look so good in those outfits, this is the ultimate score of finding two CPU wifeys." Red declared and smiled.

Ram turns around and eyes the group cautiously.

"Wait, who are they?" Ram asked her sister, Rom floats next to her and gives her answer.

"They tried to save me…" Ron answered softly. Ram frowned and turned towards her sister.

"Well, they obviously did a bad job at it. What a bunch of big failures…" Ram said bluntly, the group couldn't help but feel offended by that comment.

"Man that burned a little…" Rhyel said and looked down.

"Pretty hard to argue with a pure logic of a kid…" IF sighed and shook her head sideways.

"Excuse me, are you two CPU Candidates of Lowee?" Nepgear walked up to the two young girls and asked nicely.

"Yep! I'm Ram, and this is Rom. We're the CPU's amazing twin sisters!" Ram declared. Rom nods in agreement.

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh…" Nepgear sighs in relief and looks at the CPU Candidates once more.

"I'm so glad we ran into each other. Um, I'm a CPU Candidate too. My sister is Neptune, and.." Ram then cuts Nepgear off.

"Neptune…? She was from… uh…" Ram was lost in a trail of thought, trying to remember which country Neptune was in charge of.

"Planeptune…" Rom answered for her sister.

"Oh, I knew that. That means your a Planeptune CPU." Ram looked at Nepgear.

"Right. I'm trying to save all our sisters, and so…" Ram then points her staff at Nepgear with a serious expression.

"That also means you're my enemy!" The group was taken aback by this sudden change.

"Enemy, enemy…" Rom repeated.

"H-huh!? Wait a minute, n-no… why am I your enemy?" Nepgear panicked and started to sweat nervously.

"You're a CPU from really far away, that means you must've come here to take our shares!" Ram plainly answered Nepgear's question.

"Some CPUs do that… I read it in a book…" Rom added.

"Wait, please stop!" Nepgear begged, while Rom and Ram created lots of ice blocks.

"Ok, let's all calm down alright. We are just jump to conclusions, so let's all talk this ou-" Noah barely dodges a block of ice.

"Ok, I guess we're setting this fist to fist huh?" Noah gets into his fighting position, and the group does the same too.

Rom and Ram summon ice spikes and threw them at the group, they responded by dodging the attacks and retaliate. Noah fires ki blasts to destroy the ice spikes, and everyone else either attack long ranged, or up close

Aiden and Nepgear got up close to attack the sisters, but they were able to protect each other whenever anyone tries to attack one of them. Ram then uses explosive magic, sending Aiden into a wall. Nepgear hits the ground hard after getting hit by a row of ice spikes from Rom.

Jason launches a surprise attack on Rom, but was deflected by Ram.

"Rom are you ok!?" Ram asked her sister, Rom nods her head.

"Yes…" Ram smiles at her sibling and looks down at Jason.

"You're going to pay for trying to hurt Rom! You ready Rom?" Ram looked back at her sister, Rom would nod.

"Yeah…!" Rom and Ram then put their backs together and pointed their wands at Jason and start to build up magic.

"Whoa that is pretty…" Jason said, the building up of magic then turns into a giant shaped ice heart.

"Ice Coffin!" The ice shaped heart flies towards Jason. Jason snaps out of it and sees the attack coming.

"Oh boy!" Jason brings his arms up to block the attack, but gets sent flying at Austin. Austin gets sent flying into the ground and Jason hits a wall. Red comes in with her yo-yo but gets hit by explosive magic that was casted by Ram.

Isabelle jumps into the air and sends spears of fire at the Candidate sisters, but the used their magic to create a shield. The sisters then create little ice blocks and sent them at Isabelle. Isabelle then hits the ground, covered in ice. Compa runs around and tries her best to heal everyone as best as she can.

"This is way to easy Rom, they are very clumsy. They are so terrible!" Ram mocked the group, Rom nodded in agreement.

"Terrible…" Aiden than emerges from the wall that he was slammed into.

"Oh look, it's the guy I sent flying into the wall. Making him stay there as flat as a pancake." Ram laughed and Rom giggled a little.

"Pancake…" Aiden looks at the two sisters with a serious look. Aiden slowly approaches Rom and Ram and cracks start to form from the ground.

 **'Their coordination is incredible...I can't afford to mess around…'** Aiden then gets into his charging position. Rom and Ram were confused at this gesture, while the girls in the group widen their eyes.

"He's seriously taking this fight that seriously?" Austin said. IF walks over to Austin and Compa rushes over to Nepgear and helps her up.

"Is he going Super Saiyan?" IF asked, Jason slowly walks up to both Austin and IF. Lighting slowly starts to eminate off of Aiden as he charges up and screams.

"Man what a weirdo, he's screaming for no reason. Did he like, get hit in the head or something." Ram said, sweat dropping.

"Weird…" Aidens hair starts to flow upwards with a familiar and lets out a red familiar aura. Rom and Ram were taken back by seeing the aura he was creating.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The red gets even larger and turns dark red. Rom and Ram were surprised at the release of power that Aiden was producing.

"I-Is he another CPU!?" Ram stared at Aiden in shock. Rom was taken aback at this sudden development and couldn't say anything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAIOKEN X10!" A sudden burst of Aiden's Kaioken x10 shakes the complex. Aiden calms down and stands up straight, he then looked up at the two Candidate sisters.

"Time to finish this!" Aiden said calmly, Nepgear and Compa walk up with the group, along with Isabelle and Red.

"This battle is gonna be a very quick one now." Austin crossed his arms and watched.

"Let's take him together Rom!" Ram said to her sister, Rom nodded.

"Ok…!" Both Rom and Ram used Ice Coffin once again and got a direct hit on him. The attack would create a huge ice powdery cloud, they sister had an expression of they had won. The cloud dissipates and Aiden flies up with incredible speed.

"My turn!" Aiden dashes in front of Rom and kicks her to the ground, Ram was turns around to see Aiden and gets punched towards the wall. Ram then falls to the ground, landing next to her sister.

Aiden lands back on the ground and released the kaioken. Rom started to cry and Ram slowly got back up and look at Aiden with an angry expression.

"Grrr! You made Rom cry, you jerk! You're such a meanie!" Aiden stares at Ram with a blank expression.

"But you two were the ones who attacked first…" Aiden's comment was immediately ignored by Ram.

"This isn't over! We'll beat you up real good next time we meet!" Ram then flew away, Rom looks at Aiden.

"Next time…" Rom flies after her sister, Aiden sighs and walks back to his friends.

"Did you really had to good that hard on them?" IF asked with a sweat drop and a plain look. Aiden awkwardly grinned and scratched his head.

"I didn't really have much of a choice…" the group sighed at his answer.

"Well, at least we know what Kei meant by wishing us luck…" Isabelle said. Everyone then walked towards the exit of the facility and head towards the Basilicom.

 **-Lowee Basilicom-**

After an hour of walking back to the main road. The group has finally reached the Lowee Basilicom.

"Man that was annoying, but we're finally here! Hello, anyone here?" Rhyel yelled out. A lady with long light blue hair, wearing red glasses, and some type of red graduation get up walks in to greet the group.

"Yes, welcome to Lowee'd Basilicom." The lady then notices Nepgear.

"Pardon me if I'm being rude, but may you possibly be Planeptune's…" Nepgear quickly answers the Ladies question.

"Yes, I'm Nepgear, Planeptune's CPU Candidate. We came here to ask for help…" The Lady nods her head.

"For a CPU Candidate to come all this way must mean that there is some important matter to be discussed." The lady said.

"Pardon me for forgetting to introduce myself. I am Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle. How may I be of Service?" Nepgear tells Mina of what has happened three years ago and what's happening right now.

"I see… so you wish to seek our Mascot's power." Mina's tone changed into a serious manner, Nepgear her head in agreement.

"Yes…" Nepgear said, Mina only sighed and looked at Nepgear.

"Unfortunately, I cannot help you on this manner right now." Mina said, sending a wave of disappointment towards Nepgear and the group.

"Uh-oh, why not…?" Compa showed an expression of concern. Mina turns to look at Compa.

"The Mascot was given an Important role." Mina told Compa blankly.

"If our Mascot leaves, all of Lowee will be thrown into chaos…" Mina said with sorrow in her voice. IF walks up to Mina to get a clear answer on the Mascot's "role".

"What is this Mascot's role?" IF asked Mina.

"I must apologize, the importance of it's role is so great, that all information has been classified." Mina answered. Red walked over to Mina, not liking the answer that they got.

"But there's terrible people trying to find and destroy the Mascot's." Red told Mina with an expression of anger.

"I guess we no Choice, but to track it down the old-fashioned way." Isabelle said.

"Before you go, It would be rude of me to shoo you away without giving you something, so…" Mina thought for a minute.

"Do you want to hear about Lowee's lore regarding the Deity of Sin, Arfoire?" This caught the group by surprise, Lowee had some lore based off of the Deity of Sin. This information can help them when and if they do face of the Deity of Sin itself.

"Tell us what you have on the Deity of Sin." Austin asked Mina.

"Arfoire is said to be born in Lowee. But I must ask, do you know what the Deity of Sin is?" Mina stared at the group.

"Is it some type of god?" Aiden asked.

"Hardly, no such convenient deity exists in this world. In fact, "deity" is hardly an appropriate descriptor." Mina answered.

"It exists only to bring destruction and chaos in its wake. No mortal can control it…" Mina added.

"It's even said that all of Gamindustri was on the brink of disaster when it was first born." This got the group on edge a little. A being that almost sent an entire world in danger was very serious.

"Then why go all this way just to revive something that could risk both of Gamindustri and ASIC?" Jason asked.

"They don't wish to fully revive it. It's a tool to them, a ploy, they will use it as a way to boost their organizations power."

"So if word got out, this would surely disturb the public right?" Noah asked and received a nod from Mina.

"They also might be using the lower-ranked members too." IF added in.

"If this is true, then I question the leaders motivation. This would only bring destruction to all of Gamindustri…" Mina than changes her expression to lighten the mood.

"I hope this information shed some light." Mina said.

"A being that acts as a harbinger of destruction… Arfoire… so that's what the ASIC worships…" Nepgear said to herself.

"I know that I'm short, but this all went flying over my head. Sooooooooo, what do we do now?" Red asked.

"In lame-men's terms, do what we have been doing." Rhyel told Red.

"Oh, Okay! That's much easier to understand!" Rhyel chuckled at Red. Suddenly, two girls come running in. Everyone notices that one of the girls was Rom and presumed the other one was Ram. This was gonna end badly for everyone.

"Mina, food!" Ram demand, not noticing the group standing in front of Mina.

"Hungry…" Rom said quietly.

"Now, now. Mind your manners, children. We have guests right now, so please wait for a bit longer." Mina asked Rom and Ram.

"Guests? *notices Aiden* Ahh! It's the Yelling dummy! He's come back to bully us more!" Ram shutters in fear.

"Oh!" Rom begins to shake and cry. Mina gasped at the reaction Ram had.

"Yelling dummy?" Heaven's Ram, that's quite rude!" Mina told Ram.

"Well, ummm… how should I say this…" Aiden tells Mina about the sudden fight that burst between them because of assumptions from the kids.

"I see, they misbehaved and attacked you? I am truly sorry!" Mina apologized for Rom and Ram's behavior.

"T-there's no need to apologize…" Aiden told Mina.

"No, as their guardian and educator, I must extend my apologies on their behalf. Now, what do you say, children." Mina looked at Rom and Ram.

"Lame! Why do we have to apologize? I'm not saying anything to that dummy!" Ram crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rom agreed.

"No, that's not what you're supposed to say, try again." Mina told the sisters. Everyone else in the room couldn't help but feel something very terrifying was going to happen.

"Hmph! They were so mean, and they were like, "we're just gonna attack you for no reason, hahahaha!" Ram lied.

"We lost… and it hurt…" Rom said, Mina soon closes her eyes and smiles at them. But this smile had a sinister aura behind it.

"What. Do. Good little girls. Say?" Everyone in the room had sudden chills down their backs after hearing Mina's change in her voice.

"I'm so sorry, really!" Ram said immediately.

"Sorry…" Rom followed.

"Did anyone just feel a very dark and scary aura?" Compa asked.

"Y-yeah, haven't felt this scared since Bulma and Chi-Chi" Aiden answered and shook in remembering how scary Goku and Vegeta's wives were.

"We would ask them for help, but seeing that their children…" Austin knew that bringing Rom and Ram would be troublesome for the group and for them too.

"Yes indeed, but if they wanted to assist you as fellow CPU Candidates, I can perhaps make an exception." Mina said.

No, I don't play with dummies!" Ram complained.

"Uh-huh…" Rom agreed.

"That seems very hopeless…" Rhyel groaned.

"Well, we should be on our way…" The group starts heading to the door.

"Do be careful!" Mina yelled. The group gave smiles and waved before they left.

 **-One Hour Later-**

"This is a problem, we have no idea where the Mascot is and that it also has a special mission where we won't be able to ask for its help… fantastic…" Aiden sighs after his complaint. Everyone was deep in thought until IF spotted something odd.

"Hold up a minute, look…" IF then points to a figure, and it would Underlining. Some of them would sweat or frown that Underlining is still working after her encounter with them.

"Didn't we beat her up last time!?" Red said angrily.

"Yeah, maybe ASIC has some serious stuff to heal their forces quickly…" Austin said.

"She's making a move…" Noah pointed to Underlining walking away.

"Let's follow her..." IF said, the group unanimously agreed. They followed Underlining and found her making scams, trades, and even recruiting a kitten into the ASIC. They could only feel pity for what was happening to Underlining.

"Doesn't look like Miss Underlining knows where the Mascot is either…" Compa said.

"Well she is an Underlining, so that is expected of her not to know…" Isabelle replied.

"Well I didn't expect this to work out, well we should probably think of something else..." IF crosses her arms. Nepgear starts to move around uncomfortably, catching the groups attention.

"U-um, can I be excused for a moment?" Nepgear asks.

"Why? Oh I get it, it's tinkle time isn't it? The cold makes me do the same too, go ahead!" Red commented with a smile.

"P-please don't shout out comments like that!" Nepgear's eyes turn into saucers.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

Nepgear leaves out of one of the stores after she used its bathroom.

"Phew, it took awhile to find a place. I better hurry up and get back…" Nepgear walks to where they were five minutes ago, to only meet with nothing.

"D-did I get lost, just like that? IF? Compa…? A-Aiden? Goodness what should I do…?" Nepgear begins to panic and look around nervously.

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" Nepgear turns to see Aiden and jumps back.

"W-When did you get here?" Aiden looks at Nepgear and chuckles a little.

"Everyone went to follow Underlining when they spotted her, I stayed behind to wait for you. I didn't want you to be by yourself you know." Aiden smiles. Nepgear lightly blushes after that comment. A cry from a certain blue wearing girl caught their attention.

"Huh? Wait a minute, is that Rom?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, and she's crying. We need to help her, come on!" Nepgear rushed over to Rom, followed by Aiden.

"Huh? *gasp* it's the big meanie…" Rom backed away slowly. Nepgear walked over and put her hands and Rom's shoulders.

"No, no. He's not mean… Please don't be scared, okay?" Nepgear gave Rom a reassuring smile. Rom looked at Nepgear with a few more tears forming in her eyes.

"Y-you're n-not gonna...*snif*...bully me?" Rom asked Nepgear, slowly calming down.

"I would never. Are you also lost? We got separated from our friends…" Nepgear chuckled nervously. Rom shocked her head sideways in response.

"N-no… I'm not lost… I'm l-looking for my pen…" Rom told Nepgear.

"A pen?" Nepgear questioned, Rom nodded.

"I-It was half a set, it matched with Ram's… It's very important… but I don't know where it is…" Rom was about to burst into tears again.

"Do you remember where you dropped it?" Nepgear asked kindly.

"I-I think I dropped it… when that mean lady took me…" Rom looked down to the road.

"Welp, let's go ahead and retrace your steps. We'll help you look everywhere." Aiden said as he knelt to Rom's level.

"Y-you're gonna… h-help me…?" Rom looked at Aiden and he would nod.

"Of course, it would be wrong of us to let you look for your pen by yourself." Aiden smiled at Rom, that made Rom smile too.

"Well then, let's get a move on until sunset!" Aiden walks to where Rom was first token.

"Right!" Nepgear follows, while holding Roms hand.

 **-15 Minutes Later-**

They searched around the first spot, the search for the pen was pretty funny when Nepgear was calling out for the pen like it was a lost pet. Aiden started laughing a little, earning an embarrassed giggle from Nepgear.

They checked everywhere on the first spot and concluded it wasn't there at all.

"*sighs* not here… it must be somewheres else…" Aiden turned to Nepgear and Rom.

"Um, miss and mister…" Rom looked up at Nepgear and Aiden.

"Huh? Miss and Mister? Is that us?" Nepgear asked Rom.

"Uh-huh…" Rom nodded.

"O-Oh, um, thank you, but it's kinda embarrassing being called like that at our age…" Nepgear giggled nervously.

"Yep! It also almost makes us sound like a married couple." Aiden said plainly, earning a response of Nepgear blushing very red.

"A-anyways, we can't have you call us something so mature and flattering. Please, just call us Nepgear and Aiden." Rom nodded in response.

"How about, Miss Nepgear and Mister Aiden…" Aien shrugged, taking this as better than nothing.

"That'll do, what do you need Rom?" Aiden put his hands in his pockets.

"Does Miss Nepgear know my big sister…?" When Rom asked that question, a wave of gloom and silence washed over the three of them. Aiden looked towards Nepgear.

"Oh… yes I knew your sister Blanc, but we never talked much. She seemed very smart, and had this air of mystery around her…" Nepgear grew a sad smile.

"She never came back home… where is she…?" This next question made the gloom much worse, especially for Nepgear. Nepgear gulped a little, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Well, um, Blanc is still stuck in the Gamindustri Graveyard with the other CPUs…" This was the only way she could say it in chance of not making Rom upset, but it wouldn't work.

"*tears running down with sobs* I miss her…" Aiden could relate to what Rom was feeling right now, so he walked over and tried to calm her down with a hug.

"It's going to be okay Rom, we'll try our best to save your sister at all cost. I promise that we will…" Aiden looked Rom in the eyes and gave a kind smile.

"Promise…" Rom asked.

"We Promise…" Nepgear said.

"Come on Rom, let's look somewheres else for your pen." Aiden got up and walked next to Rom.

 **-Lowee Global Expo (21 Minutes Later)-**

"This is probably the last place you might've dropped your pen, so maybe it's here…" Nepgear said to Rom.

"Uh-huh…" They would spend a good five minutes of looking around, Rom then walked over to Nepgear and Aiden for another question.

"Miss Nepgear and Mister Aiden, why did you two come for Lowee…?" Aiden knelt down to her level once more.

"We came here in search for your nation's Mascot Rom, in Hope's of it helping us save your sister and the CPUs."

"But Lowee is really really far away from Planeptune…" Aiden nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hehehe, it's not that far. Especially when the world is at stake." Aiden smiled.

"Yeah! Especially when considering this is to save our sisters!" Nepgear added.

"Oh, also we went to Lastation before this and met this girl, Uni…" Nepgear smile widen.

"Honestly, I hoped that you and Ram can journey with us…" her smile slowly faded.

"Yes, but it's fine if you don't want to or can't. I got IF, Compa, Red, Isabella, and all of Aiden's friends too." Nepgear's smile slowly came back a little.

"So I'm sure we'll be able to find and bring our sisters back safely." Rom smile shyly at Nepgear.

 **-Another Five Minutes Later-**

"Man, nothing here either… did you two find anything?" Aiden brushed himself off, after looking under some of the Metal boxes that were in the Expo.

"No, no sign of it over here either…" Nepgear said with a hint of failure.

"Um…" Rom muttered. Aiden walked over to Rom and soon Nepgear came in too.

"What's wrong Rom?" Aiden asked Rom.

"Why are you helping me…?" Rom asked, Aiden smirked a little.

"Why, because it isn't right to leave someone to worry about something on their own." Aiden said.

"But you have something to worry about, too…" Rom said with a sad look.

"Heh, true… I guess we can't get side tracked to much…" Aiden chuckled.

"But if I ignored someone in need, then who else is gonna help them?"

"..." Rom stayed silent.

"Aiden's right, if I didn't help anyone. I bet my sister would've smacked with a wet noodle." Nepgear said.

"I would say that you would also help anyone in need too Rom, it's kinda natural." Aiden chuckled again.

"Hey! I think I found it!" Nepgear pulled out a giant pen from under one of the boxes.

"Oh…! That's it…!" Rom jumped up happily. Nepgear giggled at Rom's change in feeling. She gave Rom's pen back.

"Phew, this took longer than expected. So, how do you feel Rom?" Nepgear asked Rom.

"Um… Ram might get mad at me…" Rom's mood does an 180 back to the sorrow feeling.

"That's probably because she is worried about ya. Let's get you back home okay?" Aiden said to Rom.

"Uh-huh...um…" Rom looks down again

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked.

"T-Thank you!" Rom smiled.

"You're welcome!" Aiden and Nepgear said at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed. Rom waved at them as she ran back home.

"I hope we came to good terms with her." Aiden waved back.

"Yeah, hehehe. As for us, we should-*gasps*" Nepgear gasped at a realization she just had. Aiden turned to her with a serious look.

"What is it Nepgear, What's wrong!?" Aiden asked Nepgear.

"They're probably looking for us. Awww, we're gonna get yelled at when we get back." Nepgear sweated nervously.

"Well, I can use Instant Transmission to get to them faster." Aiden said, Nepgear's eyes turned into saucers.

"That doesn't make it better!" Nepgear sweated. Aiden rolled his eyes and laughed at Nepgear's reaction.

"We should probably get going now." Aiden puts two fingers on his head and brings his other hand for her to grab, but he notices a sad look on Nepgear's face.

"Hey...what's wrong Nepgear…?" Nepgear looks up at Aiden.

"I-it's nothing…"

"Don't lie to me Nepgear… I know something is up…"

"Really… It's nothing…"

"Come on Nepgear…"

"..." Nepgear stayed silent, but she gave in and tells what she's thinking.

"I-I just have a feeling that we might fail like I did three years ago… I'm just scared of failure and not being able to save my sister. I just… I can't face going through that again… especially when we will face against "her"..." Nepgear griped her hands tight and bit her lip. Aiden grabs Nepgear's left shoulder, shocking her a little.

"I promise that you won't ever face that type of fate again, okay… I'll make sure that we save your sister and the other Candidates sisters too… We won't fail…" Aiden reassured Nepgear, she would smile.

"Thank you Aiden…"

"Don't mention it! Now, grab a hold of my hand okay." Nepgear blushed lightly and grabbed his hand. Aiden smiled and went to focusing on where the group's energy was. When Aiden found the group's energy, he immediately vanishes with Nepgear and appears right behind the group.

"Yo! We're ba-" Aiden immediately gets shushed by the group, the group then points somewhere in front of them. Aiden looks to where they were pointing and sees Underlining.

"Did something happen?" Nepgear asked.

"We heard Underling talking over the phone about the Mascot and a Block Dungeon. I'm probably guessing that's where the Mascot is located." Isabelle turned to look at Aiden and Nepgear. As Isabella turned around, Underling leaves towards the exit of Lowee and head off to the dungeon she was talking about.

"She's on the move, let's follow her." IF got up and followed carefully behind Underling, the group would also do the same and follow to where Underling was heading for.

 **-Lowee Basilicom / Rom and Ram's Room-**

"Where is she?" Ram was questioning herself on where her sister went, she left without saying anything. Ram was angry and yet worried about her twin sister. On cue, Rom walked in with her pen in hand.

"There you are! Where were you?" Ram asked.

"Sorry… I dropped my pen, so I was looking for it…" Rom apologized. Ram sighed and looked at her sister with irritation.

"You dummy! Don't do that alone, I could've helped you search for it…" Ram put her hands on her hips.

"But I wasn't alone… Mister Aiden and Miss Nepgear helped me…" Rom smiled at mentioning them, but her sister was surprised and angry.

"Mister Aiden"?, ew… " Ram felt sick at even mentioning his name.

"Hey, he was nice to me… and helped me too…" Rom looked sad and slightly gripped her pen tight.

"What's gotten into you!? He's our enemy! He's a bully and he was with that CPU dummy too!" Ram yelled at her sister, shocked at how her sister talked nicely about Aiden.

"I think you're wrong…" Rom gripped her pen more, slowly being a bit frustrated.

"I'm what? What has gotten into you? Wait, I think I get it! He brainwashed you to think that he and all those other bullies are on our side!" Ram immediately thought this was the case. Rom gripped her pen even tighter.

"Uh-uh…" Rom moved her head sideways.

"What!? Then why are you talking back to me!?" Ram demanded to know.

"Ram, you're really mean when you get angry…" Rom gripped her pen hard and left the room, leaving Ram very frustrated.

"Wait, Rom! Jeez, I can't believe she mouth me off like that…" Ram tsked and clenched her hand.

"It's all because of HIM! That big, dumb, mean bully!" Ram stomped, blaming Aiden for Rom's attitude.

 **-World Labyrinth (1:00 a.m.)-**

"Oooooookay, this place is very colorful…" Kito looked around at the multicolored landscape that was made out of blocks.

"Yeah, almost like it represents glitching in a game on a PC." Isabelle said.

"I can sense Underling's energy nearby." Austin said and pointed at the direction where he was sensing it.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. Let's get over there." IF ran over to where Austin pointed, along with the group following. They fought off lots of the local Monsters, slowing down their progress to reach Underling. They got overwhelmed or just upright confused by the Monsters they fought, but they managed to get through. But what they met with wasn't Underling, it was something else.

"Dude! We found the Mascot!" Red yelled out.

"We made it here first." Compa added. The rest of the members, especially the Five Warriors had the feeling that this was too easy. The Mascot would float towards them in a brilliant white light.

"Who are you?" The Mascot asked the group. Nepgear walks up and answers for the group.

"Hello, we're sorry to intrude, but we'd like to ask for your help. Will you lend us your aid?" Nepgear asked the Mascot.

"Neptune? No, wait… You resemble her, but your aura is indeed different from hers…" The Mascot said out loud.

"You know my sister?" Nepgear walked closer to the Mascot.

"Your sister? I see… So you're her younger sister…" The Mascot was intrigued.

"I know Nepture very well. She was the one who asked me to stay here." The girls were surprised that Neptune would ask for a Mascot to stay.

"What, why would Neptune give orders to Lowee's Mascot. Besides that, I'm impressed she would actually make the effort in doing just that." IF commented.

"Lowee has no Mascot. ASIC made sure of that." Everyone was confused when the Mascot said that.

"Then, you are…?" Compa started.

"I was originally one of Planeptune's Mascots, until I came here by Neptune's request." The Mascot flew backwards a little.

"She asked me to ensure prosperity for Lowee, a land that lost all it's Mascots." Aiden moved over to whisper to Rhyel.

"I thought all nations had one Mascot and only one." Rhyel looked at Aiden and told him that he wasn't the right guy to ask that question.

"Neptune…" Nepgear's voice became saddened.

"That said, I cannot help you. It would go against the order that your own sister gave me." Mascot moved back towards Nepgear.

"Or do you wish to ignore your sister's commands and come with you by force?" The group were stunned on how to proceed from here. Nepgear begins to panic and sweat.

"W-Well… But Neptune is being held captive… Um, well I mean… we should, um…" Nepgear looks down to the floor.

"Sorry. Perhaps my words were too harsh... *a yell of "you think" was heard in the background.* But that's not the only reason why I must remain.

"The Oracle of this Nation gave me an important mission. I cannot abandon this duty, no matter the reason." This made things much harder for everyone. They wouldn't be able to receive help from this Mascot at all if it has to stay here.

"I believe I heard the Oracle mentioning that. What exactly is your mission?" IF walked up and asked.

"Well…" suddenly Underling arrived as the Mascot started to explain.

"There you are! You are a pain to find, Mascot!" Underling pointed her pipe at the Mascot. The group would groan in annoyance.

"Took you forever Underling…" Isabelle sighed and looked at Underlining.

"Huh? Wait, how did you idiots find this place!?" Underling pointed her left finger at the group. Red smirks and acts cocky.

"Mwhahahaha! We beat you here after eavesdropping your call!" Red's comment literally killed the tension in the air. Everyone stood in silence before Underling snapped out of the silence.

"That's very low dude… Not very CPU like at all, y'know." Underling squinted in annoyance.

"Well, it isn't our fault that you were talking so loud on your phone. Now we're going to make sure you don't lay a finger on the Mascot." IF said seriously.

"Tsk, well why'd you think I took so long? This time I got something that will really get you off my back for good." Underling smirked.

"Oh yeah? What will that be?" IF took out her Qatars. Underling throws down another monster disc.

"You'll see soon enough, but you're gonna have to deal with these. In the meantime…" Underling approaches the Mascot.

"There are way more monsters than last time you guys!" Jason yelled out.

"Let's wrap this up quickly." Aiden yelled out and rushed forward and pressed the attack upon the monsters. They kept fighting, but more from the dungeon would come and fight them. It took them minutes to finish of the monsters, but it was to late.

"Phew… we did it… wait, where's the Mascot?" Isabelle asked.

"I think… the Mascot disappeared!" Compa yelled out. Underling would laugh as she walked up to the group.

"Hahahaha! Disappeared is right! I managed to destroy the Mascot, while you dealt with the monsters!" Underling laughed again and tossed over the remains of the Mascot. Aiden stared at Underling and tsked.

"We weren't fast enough…" Red had a look of hopelessness in her eyes. Nepgear went over and lifted the remains of the Mascot.

"This… This was what housed the Mascot… it's in ruins…" Nepgear held the pieces close to her.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Aiden yelled at Underling. Underling smiled with pure confidence and rested her pipe on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure. With the Mascot gone, the thing I was talking about can now be released..." Underling smirked again.

"Ummm, what is…?" Compa asked.

"A machine that was sealed away by the Mascot! The Killachine will rise again!" A dragon like machine would come out of a portal and would be wielding a battle axe and a mace.

"Whoa! Wh-what is this thing? It looks… really cool, like those robots used in war!" Red was in awe.

"So the Mascot mission was to keep this thing from becoming active." Austin said.

"Oh but there are much more! If we get the others online, you won't be able to stop us!" Underling pointed her pipe and laughed.

"Now! Go Killachine!" The Killachine began to move, but suddenly made weird noises and bent over. Everyone was confused if that was supposed to happen or it just malfunctioned.

"Uh…" Underling walks up to the Killachine and looks up at it. The group stared or just looked around in awkward silence.

"It's not moving." Red pointed out.

"J-just give me a sec ok? Yo Killachine, you good…?" Underling asked the robot that only stood there.

"Maybe it got all rusted after being sealed away for so long…" Compa suggested. Everyone agreed and Underling was furious that this might have been for nothing.

"Don't tell me I came all this way for some malfunctioning pile of scrap! *kicks the Killachine* Move!" Underling kept kicking the Killachine in anger. The Killachine would boot up again, gaining a pleasant smile from Underling.

"Wow… I can't believe that actually worked…" Noah said in disbelief.

"There we go!" Underling smiled and turned back to the group. The group got into a stance and prepared for what this machine has in store.

"This thing must be really old if you can give it a good solid kicks." IF shook her head and sighed.

"All of you can complain all you want! This is where you die, go Killachine!" The Killachine followed the command and moved forward. Aiden walked up slowly towards the Killachine.

"Let's see what this thing has! We'll make sure this thing is nothing more but parts!" Aiden powered up as he clenched his fist and brought it up to his face. Soon, a sound of someone landing to everyone's right caught their attention.

"I don't think so… we took the liberty to get here and activate that machine…" A voice said as a figure walked closer. Underling sighed and looked at the figure.

"Finally you show up…" Underling grunted. The figure came closer into view and caught Aiden by surprise.

"No way… I thought you were sealed back in the Dead Zone!" Aiden turned around and gave the figure his full attention.

"I was, but thanks to the ASIC I am now free…" When the figure stopped moving, they all saw a man with pointy ears and dark green skin with no hair. He stood 8ft taller than everyone else. He also wears black pants and blue boots.

"I GARLIC JR HAVE RETURNED!" Garlic Jr starts to laugh with pure malice. When he stopped laughing, he looked back at Aiden and his eyes flashed red for a moment. Aiden scowled at the sight of Garlic Jr. This fight for Lowee was about to be different than the last one.


End file.
